New Life in White
by MediumBlue
Summary: The black dragon Gadriel ,in Valdemar to discuss an alliance, finds his life going along unexpected paths when he gets chosen by an upstart little filly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter One

Gadriel turned and watched sadly as Laurie walked through the gardens outside. He always knew when she was nearby, which was to be expected of a bonded pair. What was unexpected was the fading of her feelings for him and _this_ was the cause of his sadness. He knew she felt guilty, so he could never find it in him to blame her himself, but it still hurt. Over the years her love had slowly started to fade, slowly enough that it took him years to realize what was happening. They'd been married for 16 years and he first realized something had changed about 6 years ago. To add to the pain, Laurie had started to fall in love with another man about 2 and a half years ago. Oh, she denied it of course, even to herself, but he saw the way her eyes softened as she looked at him and the way her eyes would trail him when he was in the room. To be honest he knew it couldn't continue, he'd even looked into ways to break the bond, but had found excuses to put it off for 3 months. He'd run out of excuses today. He sighed, it was time to let her go.

Gadriel sat on the edge of the bed, his hands loosely clasped between his knees. His head was bowed as he thought about how to best do what was probably going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. _To let her go_. His mind quelled at the very notion. He looked up as he heard the bedroom door open. Laurie paused, her pale hand on the door her strawberry blonde hair tumbling in waves to her waist. Her eyes that were that unusual shade of turquoise looked at him without surprise. She slowly closed the door behind her and took a step into the room. She was the light to his dark. Where she was pale and fair of hair and eyes, his skin was a deep chestnut brown, his hair was a deep blue-black that flowed straight half way down his back, and his eyes though blue were a deep sapphire. He swore to himself, romanticizing about her wasn't helping. He took a deep breath. "I'm letting you go."

She stared at him for a moment unable to understand what he said, "Wha..."

He cut her off, "I'm breaking the bond."

She took a step forward in shock, "But that's not possible!"

"It is. I found a way." He rubbed his forehead then looked up at her and said sadly, "You and I both know this can't continue."

She looked torn between arguing with him and accepting his offer, until finally she said, "But what about you?"

Yes, what about him? He'd been avoiding thinking about the end of their marriage he knew was coming. He hadn't thought about what he'd do after they split up. "I don't know." he said simply, looking back at his hands clasped between his knees. He took another deep breath and looked up again, "I know you're in love with another man." When she looked like she was about to protest he raised a hand to forestall her, "I've seen the way you look at him and frankly it hurts, but you obviously love him very much. Who am I to get in the way?" the last was said with a self-depreciating laugh.

Laurie came over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders comfortingly, her cheek resting on the top of his head.. "I'm sorry." she whispered and held him as tears silently slid down his cheeks.

Author's Note: It's much shorter then I intended it to be, but it just seemed like the end. (shrug) I'd meant to work some other things into this chapter, but I guess it will just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Two

7 years later...

Gadriel soared over the northern tip of Karse heading towards Valdemar. His eyes followed the currents in the wind as he shifted to catch an up-draft. He exalted in the sensation of being lifted suddenly by the wind caught beneath his wings. He then shifted out of the up-draft and glided smoothly across the night sky. This was his favourite part about flying, no encumbrances, the wind flowing along his scales, just letting the wind carry him. He watched the land skim past far below him, the land as clear to him as day. The only difference to him was the colour, during the night the land was all in much deeper tones then that of their daylight colouring.

Most dragons chose to fly at night for the simple reason that panicked villagers tended to cause problems. That and the young and brave seemed to think that defeating giant scary beasts was the best way to prove themselves and live lives of honour and fame. Gadriel snorted. Fame perhaps, but he could question the honour in killing a _beast_ because it was big and scary. Especially after they discovered that the _beast_ could talk. He let out a deep rumbling growl that shook his body. This unquestioned belief that big and scary meant bad was in part why he was heading to Valdemar. In his travels he'd heard tales of a land with strange magic and even stranger allies, allies who were said to not even be human. What he'd heard since had only reinforced the idea that these Valdemarians could be just the sort of people they'd like to get to know.

With dawn approaching Gadriel glided down in a tight spiral, changing forms just as he came to rest on the ground. The bag that had been strapped to his back leg now loose around his much smaller leg. This bag and the many like it had been specially designed by the dragons so that after you put what you needed in it and closed it securely, you simply needed to step whichever leg you prefer through the straps and change. By changing the loose straps tightened around the growing leg and fit like an anklet. When you changed back it was a simple matter of stepping out of the straps. Gadriel did just this and took out some clothes and provisions from the pack. He put on a long sleeveless tunic made from his own shed hide, which meant it was interlocking black scales with a deep blue shimmer. He picked up the provisions, took a slice of cheese, a small loaf of bread, and some jerky, and put the rest back in the pack. He could just hunt in his dragon form, but bringing provisions saved time and he didn't need to eat as much in his human form. After he ate he slept, awakened at dusk, put his tunic back in the pack, and flew through the night.

Dawn found him halfway across Valdemar and he liked what he saw. Valdemar was a peaceful country with healthy farmlands and prosperous towns. He stayed the day in someone's fallow field. The next night brought him in sight of the capital and he looked for a good place to land. He flew down in a tight circle and once again changed as he came to a landing. He stepped out of the straps of his bag and pulled out a tunic the same as yesterdays, but also pulled out a pair of pants and boots also made of his shed hide. He quickly put them on, slung his pack over his shoulder, and headed for Haven. It was not yet dawn and if he walked for a few hours, he should get to the city's gates just after they opened for the day.

Gadriel walked through the city gate with a nod to the guards then continued up through the city towards the castle. A guard stopped him at the palace gates.

"Excuse me sir. What business do you have at the palace?" the guard asked looking up at the obviously foreign man politely. He and the other guard both wore blue uniforms with silver stitching. Where the one who spoke to him was tanned with brown hair and eyes, the other guard was pale with blond hair and green eyes. Neither of their heads reached his chin.

Gadriel inclined his head, "I am Gadriel. I have come to discuss the possibility of an alliance."

The blond guard looked surprised, "How are we to know you are telling the truth? We have heard no word of visiting dignitaries."

"You cannot tell?" Gadriel asked honestly perplexed that they could not tell if he was lying.

The first guard shook his head and shot his partner a reprimanding look, then sent him for their superior. He turned back to Gadriel, "Just one moment sir and the Squad-Captain will be right with ya."

Gadriel waited patiently as the other guard returned with an older man also in blue, but with a bit more silver on his uniform and in his hair. He bore a no-nonsense attitude and got right to the point. "Hello, I'm Squad-Captain Browning. I've already sent one of my men for a Herald and they should be here any minute. Ah, there they are." This last was accompanied by a gesture towards a man in the blue uniform of the guard and a Woman in white, denoting her as one of the Heralds.

The woman walked up to him and gave him a once over, "Are all the men tall, dark, and handsome where you come from?" she asked with a playful smile and offered her hand. "I understand you're here to discuss an alliance?" she asked more seriously and waited for a response.

Gadriel looked at her then the hand being offered to him and smiled as he held out his hand to mirror her gesture, "Are all the Heralds here so upfront?" he asked amused, "If so, I think we'll get along just fine."

The Herald laughed and smoothly grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Herald Pam. It's a pleasure to meet you ...?"

"Gadriel. My people have heard of your non-human allies and thought it bode well. We wish to look into the possibility of an alliance for ourselves."

"So your people are interested in the non-humans?" she asked curiously then shrugged it off, "Then again who isn't?" She got a far off look that he associated with mind speaking and she just stood there for a moment.

Is this what the tales meant by strange magic Gadriel wondered then shrugged, if so it wasn't so strange to him. Her eyes refocused and she smiled. "Alright. Let's get you settled in at the palace and then I'll show you around."

She led him into the palace and down corridors to a door that opened into a set of rooms. "These will be yours. They're reserved for visiting dignitaries and the like." she said gesturing into the room. "So, do you think you'll like them?" she asked with a smile.

Gadriel looked around the warm coloured sitting room with a couch and two chairs placed comfortably around a small glass table. There was a fireplace between two doors on the right wall and a long bay window looking over gardens directly across from the entrance. He walked over to the door on the left wall and opened it to find the bedroom, inside which was a door to a small privy. He walked back across the sitting room to find the other doors led to a small study and a bathing room. "This will be lovely. Thank you."

Herald Pam beamed, "Good." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room closing the door behind them. "Now let me show you around."

After a whirlwind tour of the palace and grounds, Gadriel found himself standing once again in his little sitting room with the knowledge that he was supposed to get ready to introduce himself at court in an hour. Gadriel looked around himself bemused. Well, Herald Pam certainty didn't give anyone much of a chance to figure out what was happening. Since it seemed he was being introduced to the court in an hour, and he found himself wondering where the day had gone, he headed for a quick bath.

Author's note: Once again it did not end as I planned, though the chapter is longer this time. Gadriel _will_ be chosen in the next chapter, or so I plan, again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Three

Herald Pam waited in the hall outside the court for Gadriel to arrive. That man was certainly the tallest man she'd ever seen, he had to be at least seven feet tall! He was also the darkest man she'd ever seen, with that hair so black it even looked a little blue and skin a deep chestnut brown. Okay, so the Haighlei were supposed to have black skin, but it's not like she'd ever actually met one. And come to think of it weren't they also supposed to be about seven feet tall. She suddenly found herself wondering if Gadriel had some Haighlei blood.

_:That new young man is certainly on our mind.:_ Savil said with an amused snort.

_:Oh hush you, like you wouldn't be thinking about him if he was a handsome exotic stallion you just met.:_ Pam replied to her Companion.

_:Oh, so you think he's handsome:_ Savil said playfully.

_:Yes I do and if I'm not mistaken all the women who saw him during his tour agree. Not that he seemed to notice.:_

_ :You didn't give him much of a chance.:_ Savil said dryly,_ :You whisked that poor boy around like a leaf in a whirlwind.:_

_ :Maybe:_ Pam admitted grudgingly.

_ :There's no maybe about it, hun. I'll be surprised if that boy can find anything tomorrow.: _

_ :Then get ready for a shock because here he comes now.: _Pam said righteously as she saw Gadriel approaching with a page.

_ :Yeah, with the help of a page.: _Savil pointed out dryly.

_ :He found it didn't he?:_

_ :And the credit is all his, not yours.:_

Pam humphed, _:Who do you think explained to him about the pages?:_

Savil chuckled,_ :I'll see you later munchkin. You take care of your handsome exotic stallion.:_

_:Wha..tha...that was just an analogy!:_Pam spluttered, but Savil had already slipped from her mind leaving behind a final burst of amusement. "Companions." Pam muttered exasperatingly without much force.

Gadriel thanked the page for leading him to the court, then turned to Herald Pam. She was wearing a fancier version of the white uniform she wore before. The cloth was better quality and it had more silver, as well as a crest of a winged horse. Her auburn hair was put up in tumbling curls and her hazel-green eyes sparkled with humour. His own outfit was more tailored with the addition of metal bracers and a black sash. The sash was pulled through a six pointed star placed over the left hip bone. The six pointed star was made from two interlocking triangles with each point the colour of one of the six other dragon tribes. His hair, except for his bangs, was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Good evening, Herald Pam, you're looking lovely tonight." Gadriel said with a friendly smile.

The corner of Pam's mouth quirked up, "You're looking quite dashing yourself. Now enough flattery, get in there and make a good impression on his highness. I'll be rooting for you in the back." she said, pushing him towards the doors.

Gadriel gave her an amused look over his shoulders as he came face to face with the door. "I will endeavour to do my best." he said as he opened the doors. A mischievous smirk crossed his face, "After all I wouldn't want to dishonour my mentor." he flashed her a brilliant smile, then turned and stepped through the doors.

Did he just tease me? Pam smirked. Handsome, exotic, polite, and a good sense of humour. He's going to be fighting off suitors with a stick. She grinned, seems like he's going to need that support I promised him. And with that thought she stepped through the doors.

Gadriel walked confidently across the the hall that court was held in as all those in attendance turned with interest and stopped two steps from the dais. He bowed respectfully to king Kris and waited for acknowledgement. He did not have to wait long for the white clad monarch to speak. "You must be the diplomat Herald Pamela mentioned. She spoke well of you, welcome to Valdemar."

"Thank you, your Highness. I am Gadriel, representative of my people. I have heard much of your lands in my travels and look forward to getting to know both your people and your culture."

The king smiled, "And I..." The king trailed off as a commotion could be heard from the hall outside. He started to rise from his throne, "What..." But he was cut off as the door burst open.

A young filly came charging down the centre isle of court and skidded to a halt right in front of Gadriel. She stomped a little hoof imperiously and looked up at Gadriel, _:I am Dalina and I choose you.:_ she announced in Gadriel's mind. Gadriel stared at her for a long moment as the space left empty after he broke the bond slowly began to fill. "Well, this certainty has it's possibilities." he said.

Author's note: Savil is a nod to Vanyel's aunt, I always liked her. You get to see everyone's reactions to his being chosen in the next chapter. I love how Gadriel doesn't react the way you expect someone just chosen to, though admittedly it is the reaction I chose. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Four

"He's chosen too!"

This outburst broke the stunned silence that held everyone and excited whispers and speculations filled the room. Gadriel , along with many in the room, turned to see the source of the outburst. He found Herald Pam looking exasperated and muttering to herself. Did she just say something about a stick not going to cut it? His face scrunched up in confusion, since when could a stick cut anything? He was distracted from the perplexing thought when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Gadriel turned back to find the king looking at him and Dalina. When the king saw he had their attention he spoke. "It seems we have more to discuss then the possibility of an alliance. Come with me, both of you"

With that said King Kris stepped down from his dais followed by his attending Herald and walked towards the doors. Gadriel looked from the king's retreating back to his new Companion, then followed him out. He turned to the sound of clopping hooves beside him once they were in the hall.

_:Why did you not wait till I came outside to choose me?:_he asked curiously.

Dalina looked up-fronted, _:You are supposed to be deliriously happy when I choose you.: _She tossed her mane in irritation. _: This is not going the way it's supposed to.:_she said in an angry pout.

Gadriel looked at her startled,_ :Why do you think I am not happy? You have filled a void that has been in my heart for seven years. Only a new bond ,like the one formed when you chose me, could have filled it.: _he said in all seriousness.

Dalina missed a step and looked at him in surprise._ :You were bonded before?:_

_ :Yes.: _he said a little sadly,_ :It didn't work out well.:_

Dalina gave a soft whicker, _:But I filled the void?:_she asked tentatively.

Gadriel's eyes softened,_ :Yes little one, you are already dear to my heart.: _He sent her his love and gratitude. A small mischievous smile crossed his face, _:Besides having a Companion will help immensely in the negotiations.: _he said with a broad grin. _: Even if there is no way you could possibly carry me.:_

Dalina snorted, but sent back her own love anyway._ :I should of known my chosen would be troublesome.: _she muttered.

Gadriel burst out laughing and Dalina gave an answering whicker. The king looked back curiously at the deep booming laugh then stopped at a door with a guard on each side and led them in. He walked around his desk and sat down in his chair, his attending Herald stood behind and to the left. The king's office was built for comfort not intimidation or grandeur and the well worn furniture was welcoming. Gadriel sat down in a chair across from the king and Dalina came up beside him. Gadriel rubbed the bridge of her nose and she nuzzled his cheek.

The king looked at them bemused, "I have no idea what to do with you two." he said bluntly, but with an amused tone. "Oh, our Companions have chosen full grown men before, but they were never representatives of other countries and frankly I don't think the Companions were ever quite so young." He looked directly at Dalina when he said this. "Normally when a full grown man is chosen we start training him in a more one on one fashion then those chosen at a younger age. Now obviously you have your own responsibilities as the delegate of your people and we'll have to try to work around that." Here he paused and continued in a more serious tone, "Only if your willing to of course. You are under no obligation to become a Herald. We understand that doing so may conflict with your previous duties and obligations to your own people."

Gadriel thought about it seriously to see if he'd missed any possible ramifications. "It is possible I'm missing something, but as far as I can tell being chosen by one of your Companions is all to the good." he said in a thoughtful tone. "I won't do anything that contradicts with the welfare of my people, but the whole reason we came here to talk with you is because we thought that there was a large possibility that you could provide just the thing we need." he said firmly. "Your people had the right outlook on non-humans and even require that the highest power in your country be bonded to one. You already have alliances with many non-human races and are known to be a peaceful country. And from what I've seen you are familiar with mind-speech as well." Here he paused and the king confirmed what he said with a nod. "Being chosen allows me a position of much greater trust then I could otherwise have, as well as giving me clearer access to more sensitive information you wouldn't want just anyone to know. This will allow me to judge your true intentions much easier and if you doubt mine you can simply ask Dalina."

The king nodded at his reasoning, "You certainty seem to have thought this through." he said impressed "And I see what you meant when you said being chosen certainly had it's possibilities."

"Ah, so you caught that huh?" Gadriel asked.

The king smiled crookedly, "Oh, it will be the talk of the town for a while." he said and chuckled lightly. "It isn't exactly the usual response to getting chosen"

Gadriel looked sideways at Dalina, "So I've been told."

:And I'll be reminding you for years to come.: she said playfully, but with a hint of promise.

Gadriel grinned. Something to look forward to then.

The king stood up and walked around the desk and Gadriel stood up as well. "You've had a long day. We can discuss the rest tomorrow. Dalina can get back to the stables on her own and you can see her in the morning. Why don't I get a page to escort you back to your room?" he suggested.

"That would be lovely thank you." Gadriel said.

The king popped his head out the door and asked one of the guards to get a page, then turned back to Gadriel. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Gadriel, even if the circumstances were rather unorthodox." he said and offered his hand.

Gadriel smiled and copied what Herald Pam had done earlier and shook the king's hand.

There was a knock on the door and a guard opened it to tell them the page was there. The king thanked the guard then turned back to Gadriel, "Have a good night Gadriel," he gave a little nod to Dalina, "Dalina."

"And may it bring you a bright morrow." Gadriel replied.

He and Dalina separated in the hall with a quick goodnight and a promise to visit in the morning. He followed the page back to his rooms and got ready for bed. As he lay under the covers he found him self wondering just how much your life could go on such unexpected paths in just one day. Or with just one little filly he thought and chuckled to himself.

Author's Note: Gadriel is developing quite a mischievous streak. I've also noticed that the name of Gadriel's people has not been mentioned even once. That's partially due to the fact I haven't decided if they call themselves dragons or not, but it's also because Gadriel is being careful not to reveal too much too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Five

Kris was leaning on the fence of the Companions' field watching the Companions when his sister leaned on the fence beside him.

"So I hear court was actually rather eventful yesterday, almost makes me wish it was my turn." Kris chuckled, "It was rather unexpected. Gadriel, that's the ambassador who was chosen, has a rather quick mind and had already seriously thought through the implications of being chosen before I could even get him to my study."

"Impressive." and indeed Lyra looked impressed.

"That's what I thought." Kris agreed.

"So who is he the ambassador for anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh he's the ambassador for..." Kris trailed off and even blinked. "You know I actually don't know." he said rather ruefully.

Lyra stared at him, "You don't know!"

Kris shrugged, "It somehow got missed in all the commotion."

Lyra shook her head at her brother but she was smiling. "So do we know what we're going to do with him yet?"

"He's agreed to be trained, but we're going to have to work around his schedule. I don't know what he'll have to learn, it was getting late so I sent hm to bed."

Lyra nodded in understanding. "Perhaps we should introduce him to the dean and let Rekar deal with him."

Kris thought about it for a moment, "That's a good idea sis. He should be visiting Dalina this morning, I'll see if I can catch him."

"You do that. I have a council session to get to." As Lyra walked off she turned and called, "And don't forget to ask who his people are." she waved with a grin and turned back to continue on.

Kris chuckled and headed for the stables. _:Senta.: _he called.

_ :Hmmm?: _

_ :Is Gadriel there?: _he got a sense of his Companion looking around.

_ :I don't see him.:_ she replied.

_ :He's out here in the field.: _Sarta interjected. Sarta was Lyra's Companion and like the co-rulers Senta and Sarta were also twins. Because of the extra bonds linking both the Heralds and the Companions together, the four often slipped into each others' conversations.

_ :Thank you Sarta: _Kris replied._ :Care to join me in the field Senta?:_he asked as he walked into the stables.

Senta looked up at him from her stall and whickered softly. _:I'm quite comfortable where I am thank you. I think I'll doze for a little longer.:_

Kris smiled and ruffled her mane as he walked past, _:Sleep well darling.:_

_ :I don't know how to ride a horse.: _Gadriel mused as he lay on the grass with Dalina looking at the sky.

Dalina raised her head from her forelegs and looked at him. _:I thought you said there was no way I could possibly carry you: _she replied.

Gadriel chuckled, _:There isn't, but I'll need to know in the future won't I?:_

_ :Well, I suppose.: _she said as she laid her head back on her forelegs.

Gadriel and Dalina lay in comfortable silence for a while and Gadriel decided to take this opportunity to take a closer look at their bond. He closed his eyes and focused on the link between them. He followed it to the edge of Dalina's mind and felt a faint curiosity coming from her. _:What are you doing?:_

_ :I'm exploring the bond.:_ he explained. Dalina slipped into his mind and looked curiously at the thread connecting the two of them. Gadriel's eyes focused in puzzlement on a bit of thread that branched off their bond. _:Now, where could that lead?: _He followed it further and further until he came to what looked like a great web of light. Dalina's presence in his mind felt nervous. _:Dalina?:_

_ :I'm not so sure you're supposed to be here.:_ If anything he got a sense that she was fidgeting.

_ :Why? What is it?:_

Dalina continued to fidget and he even got the impression of her biting her lower lip. How would a Companion develop that habit? She sighed,_ :It's the Web. It links all Heralds and Companions together.:_

Gadriel's eyes widened in understanding and he turned his attention back to the Web in new respect. With this you could sense if anyone in the Web was in peril and if they were missing you could use it to track them down. You could communicate with each other over much greater distances and you'd know that someone would always have your back. A wide smile spread across Gadriel's face. _:I may not have supposed to have seen this,: _he said,_ :but I'm glad I did.:_

Gadriel followed his thread back to himself and opened his eyes. He turned his head to face Dalina, _:I think it's time I told you a few things.:_he said.

Dalina's head came up and she tilted her head in curiosity, _:Oh? Like what?:_

_ :Well, for one,: _he said casually,_ :I'm not human.:_

"Gadriel?"

Gadriel turned from Dalina's flummoxed face to find the king standing just to his left. He sat up and leaned back on his hands looking at the king. "Yes?"

"It has come to my attention that we don't know just who your people are." The king said this with his hands on his hips and an amused expression.

Gadriel looked at him for a moment and realized he had never actually named his people, only referring to them as my people. He grinned, "I seem to have been rather remiss in my formalities. My people are made up of seven tribes and as a whole we call ourselves simply the Tribe. My tribe is currently residing in Acabarrin, which is where I was before I came here to represent the Tribe."

"Hmm, Acabarrin... That's far to the south isn't it? And what do you mean when you say it's where your tribe is currently residing?" the king asked.

"Ah, our tribes are somewhat nomadic and do not hold ties to any particular country," Gadriel smirked and glanced at Dalina, "Well until now."

Kris was unpleasantly reminded of the Tedrals and his voice reflected that, "So you have no wish to found a homeland?" he asked a little suspiciously.

Gadriel looked at him puzzled, "Do you know of unclaimed lands?"

The king relaxed and Gadriel wondered why he'd been tense and even a little suspicious. "Even if you do we'd have to respectfully decline. Our people find it necessary to be fairly spread out as our hunting grounds are large and we share them with the locals. If we wish to not adversely affect nature it is not feasible for the Tribe to be bound into a nation. It is also why we are somewhat nomadic as we leave before our hunting grounds can be depleted."

The king contemplated this, "So when you said we could provide just the thing you need?"

Gadriel smiled, "Trusted and understanding allies." The king just looked at him and Gadriel shrugged one shoulder, "And maybe some hunting grounds before we move on."

The king nodded, "I see no reason why we can't look into this. But anyway, I actually came to bring you to meet someone about your training to be a Herald."

"Oh?" Gadriel stood up and brushed himself off, then gestured for the king to lead the way. He glanced to Dalina, _:I'll explain about the Tribe and what I am later, I promise.:_he apologized.

_ :You'd better.: _she said, _:That was quite the statement you left me hanging at.:_

Author's Note: Acabarrin is a country in Velgarth and can be found at the bottom of the map in the Valdemar Companion. I chose it because while not in the Haighlei Empire I figured it was the most likely place to find tall dark skinned people.

I'd like to thank Celebwen Telcontar and Insane Tara for pointing out my error in using Savil's name when Herald Kerowyn's Companion was Sayvil, the reincarnation of Savil. I'd like to explain that ,while I was not aware my Savil overlapped with Kerowyn's Sayvil , I had only meant for my Savil to be in honour of Savil and not be her rebirth as my Savil's personality differs quite a bit and she is not as mature or wise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Six

Gadriel followed the king across the field to a wing off the palace and mused at the term. Why would they call it a wing? It certainly didn't look like one. If he remembered correctly from his whirlwind like tour the wing they were walking towards was a Collegium and the only Collegium attached to the palace was the Heraldic Collegium. The king opened the door and led him down a hall that had many doors on either side. The king looked back and seeing Gadriel looking around gestured to the doors, "These are the classrooms where the Heraldic trainees take their classes. Bardic and Healer trainees take some of the classes taught here as well."

Gadriel nodded politely to show that he was listening and wondered if he'd be taking any of the classes, then remembered the king said adults who were chosen tend to be taught more one on one. It was to bad, it would have given him a good opportunity to meet others in the same situation. Well younger and not representatives of their countries, but also just chosen and learning what it meant to be a Herald. Gadriel chuckled at the mental image of himself sitting with a bunch of children listening to a mentor. The king looked at him curiously in a silent question. Gadriel smiled, "I was just imagining myself in one of your classes."

The king looked surprised then chuckled, "You would rather stand out." he said as he reached the last door on the left. He glanced back at Gadriel with a rueful smile before he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The king opened the door and ushered Gadriel into the room, then with a smile and wave closed the door. Gadriel listened to the king's fading footsteps then turned to the room. He was in a small office with an unassuming brown haired and brown eyed man sitting behind a desk doing paperwork. There were bookshelves along the walls and a chair in front of the desk. The man gestured to the free chair with his pen, "Sit." he said without looking up.

Gadriel sat down and watched the man continue to work for another fifteen to twenty minutes. The man wore white and although he looked unassuming Gadriel wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him. He was a Herald after all. The Herald finished the paper he was working on and pulled a blank one in front of him. He looked up at Gadriel and paused for a moment to study him, then nodded to himself. "You're patient, good. I'm Herald Rekar, Dean of the Heraldic Collegium. You're obviously the newly chosen diplomat. Is there anything you know you need to learn?" he said the last with his pen poised to write.

"I don't know how to ride a horse."

"Basic equestrian lessons then." Herald Rekar said jotting it down.

Gadriel took that to mean learning how to ride a horse.

Herald Rekar looked up, "Anything else?"

Gadriel thought about the little he knew about Heralds, "Weapons?"

Herald Rekar raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment, "Weapons work. What else?"

"What else does a Herald need to know?" Gadriel asked.

Herald Rekar sighed and rubbed his brow, "This is going to take a while."

After extensive questioning it was discovered that Gadriel needed to learn everything but field survival and math. During his questioning Gadriel could hear people starting to move about the colligium. Herald Rekar stood and walked to the door and called to someone walking by, who he then ushered inside. A young boy with freckles, floppy orange hair, and green eyes looked at him with surprise. Gadriel thought him to be about fourteen and he wore a uniform like Herald Rekar's but grey. He remembered Herald Pam telling him that meant he was a Heraldic trainee. "Will I need to wear greys as well?"

The boy looked to Herald Rekar who answered, "No. Gadriel this is Herald trainee Tavan, Tavan this is Gadriel, Envoy of the Tribe."

Herald trainee Tavan looked at Gadriel askance, "The Tribe? What kind of name is that?"

Gadriel's mouth twitched and Herald Rekar gave the boy a disapproving look. "My people have found no need to call ourselves anything else." Gadriel said.

"Well alright, but it's still not a very good name." the boy said.

"Tavan use you manners, I know you have some hidden away somewhere." Herald Rekar said reproachfully. "I want you to take Gadriel to breakfast then over to the Mage Collegium to be tested for gifts. Oh and tell Danyel and Lendel that they'll assigned to his chambers."

"Ai, Ai, Dean." the boy said with a little salute and lead Gadriel from the office. He looked up at Gadriel, "Wow, you really are huge. Don't worry about the Dean he seems curt but he really likes kids." at Gadriel's raised eyebrow he grinned, "You're not a kid."

Gadriel nodded. "Why are they're people assigned to my chambers?"

"Oh that's simple. To show equality all trainees are assigned chores. Sometimes that chore is taking care of the chambers of the visiting diplomats." Herald trainee Tavan replied.

Which unobtrusively put trusted eyes in said chambers Gadriel thought.

Herald trainee Tavan lead him up some stairs and down another hall that looked much shorter then the one below and the doors were much closer together. "This is the boys' side." he explained, "The dinning room's in the middle and the girl's are on the other side." He stopped at one of the doors and knocked loudly, "Hey Lendel! Danyel! Get your buts moving, I've got someone for you to meet!" Gadriel heard grumbling and the rustle of cloth, then heavy footsteps and the door opened. A young boy about fifteen with sleep mussed black hair and drowsy grey eyes wearing nothing but a pair of pants leaned on the door frame. "Tavan how many times have I told you not to ..." the grumpy lecture trailed off when he noticed Gadriel standing behind Tavan.

"Wow he's huge." said a blond brown eyed boy looking over the dark haired boy's shoulder. The blond boy was also wearing only a pair of pants. The dark haired boy seemed to snap out of his surprise and slammed the door shut.

"Aw, Come on Danyel, get out here." Herald trainee Tavan said leaning on the door. Gadriel heard fumbling and cursing.

"We seem to have come at a bad time Herald trainee Tavan." Gadriel remarked.

"Nonsense and call me Tavan." he turned back to the door, "Lendel help me out. Please!"

The door opened to reveal the two boys fully dressed in trainee greys. "There you are!" Tavan exclaimed ignoring the dark haired boy's angry look. "Danyel," he said gesturing to the dark haired boy, "Lendel," he said gesturing to the blond boy ,who now that he could see him better Gadriel thought to be about sixteen, "This is Gadriel. You're assigned to his chambers."

Gadriel smiled and offered his hand. Herald trainee Lendel took it and shook it amicably, "I hope Tavan hasn't troubled you too much, he has no manners." he said with a lopsided grin.

Gadriel chuckled, "No trouble at all."

Herald trainee Danyel didn't look like he believed it but shook Gadriel's hand firmly, "You need any help just let us know."

"Thank you." Gadriel said sincerely.

"Alright, now for some grub." Tavan said and headed for the door at the end of the hall.

"Um, Tavan? Don't you think you should take the envoy to the palace dinning room?" asked Danyel.

"Why? He's a trainee ain't he?" Tavan said.

"Well yes, but," Danyel glanced up at Gadriel then back to Tavan, "He's also an Envoy."

"I don't mind." Gadriel said, "I was actually thinking earlier that it was to bad I wouldn't get much of a chance to interact with my fellow trainees."

"See, he wants to come!" Tavan said triumphantly and lead them into a large dinning room. There were only two doors, the one they just came out of and the one directly opposite it. There were many tables filled with boys and girls and even a few Heralds. The food seemed to come from a cupboard against one wall. Gadriel's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"It's a pulley system. It's connected to the kitchen in the basement." Gadriel looked down at a pretty fifteen year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She gave him a brilliant smile and offered her hand, "I'm Kaliria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gadriel shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Gadriel."

They sat down at a table and Lendel and Danyel went to get the food. Gadriel looked around again and noticed a lot of heads turned his way. He raised one hand and gave a slight wave. More then a few waved back and many came over when they saw he was friendly.

"So where did you come from?"

"Why are you so dark?"

"How old are you?"

"Why are you wearing black?"

And those were just the questions he caught amongst the many.

"That's enough kids. Give the poor man some room." Herald Pam wedged herself amongst the crowd and shooed them back. She sternly looked them down till they were all back in their seats. She flopped down on a seat and Lendel and Danyel came with the food. Herald Pam leaned over with her arm on the table her head tilted so she looked up at him from under her lashes, "You've given me a lot more trouble then I was expecting big guy."

Gadriel flashed her a grin, "Too much for a stick to cut it?" Dalina had explained the reference that morning when he'd asked her opinion about it.

Herald Pam gaped at him for a moment, "You heard that?" she asked in disbelief, "H..How?"

Gadriel's grin only grew bigger, "I have really good hearing."

"Hmph." Herald Pam leaned back in her chair, "So you going to introduce me or what?"

"Herald Pam, this is Herald trainee Tavan, Herald trainee Danyel, Herald trainee Lendel, and Herald trainee Kaliria. Tavan, Danyel, Lendel, Kaliria, this is Herald Pamela. Herald Pam was my first friend here."

"Aw you." Herald Pam said with a playful wave. "I'm going to have to add nice to the list," she sighed and shook her head in mock exasperation, "more trouble then I was expecting."

They chatted all through breakfast about inconsequential little things and when a bell rang everyone was suddenly up and moving. Danyel quickly collected the dishes and disappeared towards the cupboard. Kaliria and Lendel made quick goodbyes and rushed off their own ways. In short order there were only a few people left in the dinning room, all except Tavan and Gadriel were Heralds.

"So where are you headed now?" Herald Pam asked.

"I'm to take the big guy to get tested for gifts at the Mage Collegium." Tavan said using Herald Pam's moniker for Gadriel.

Herald Pam paused, "Oh, really? That sounds like it could be interesting." She smiled, "I'll tag along."

Author's Note: Whew, I had a lot of characters to introduce in this chapter. If you hadn't guessed Danyel and Lendel are Vanyel and Tylendel/Stefan and Tavan and Kaliria are Lavan and Kalira from Brightly Burning. I know their personalities and looks aren't the same, but I figured that since they are reborn they wouldn't have the exact same personalities but just keep the core of who they are. And hey, they have completely unrelated new parents, they're not going to look the same. Yes Danyel has black hair and grey eyes like Vanyel did but I couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Seven

Pam lead Gadriel and trainee Tavan to the door of the Mage Collegium.

"Well, I've done my duty. I've got to get to class." trainee Tavan announced, "Tell me how it turns out." he said with a grin and salute then ran off.

Gadriel watched him go then turned to Herald Pam who simply shrugged then led him in. As they walked down the hall Gadriel could here voices and murmurs behind the doors. Pam continued till they were passing rooms that were strangely silent and closer together. And when he said strangely silent he meant he couldn't here anything, not even a draft. "What are these rooms?"

Herald Pam looked over her shoulder, "Oh, those are the workrooms. They're shielded in case of accidents."

Gadriel wondered what sort of accidents magic could cause but figured they were probably just as dangerous ,if not more so, as the accidents caused by the young of the Tribe learning their fire control. It was to bad that none of the Tribe could make these shields. Gadriel looked up as the door to one of these rooms opened and a man in long flowing colourful robes stepped out. He looked preoccupied and had long white hair that was braided with beads and feathers. His long robes were a mix of red and browns that looked like overlapping leaves, the illusion only broken by the long arm guard and shoulder pad that was strapped to his left arm. Sitting calmly on the shoulder pad was the largest gyrfalcon he'd ever seen and it was white. They both had pale blue eyes and the man had golden skin.

"Darkwind, you're a mage." Herald Pam called bluntly, "Come check this big guy for me. We need to know what gifts he has."

Darkwind looked over distractedly then seemed to focus, "Ah, Herald Pamela yes?" He looked up at Gadriel, "I see the rumours were not exaggerated. I was to meet you yesterday with the other allies but the unexpected proceedings prevented it. I am Darkwind K'sheyna of the Tayledras ," he gestured to the large gyrfalcon, "and this is my bondbird Vree"

"Gadriel of the Tribe." Gadriel offered his hand to Darkwind in what he was learning to be the usual custom when meeting someone. Darkwind smiled and shook his hand firmly. Gadriel looked to Vree but wasn't sure how to proceed so settled for a nod and said, _:It is a pleasure to meet such a fine fellow flier.: _Darkwind looked startled while Vree preened. _:Greet. Black man.:_Vree replied.

"Ahem? The testing?" Herald Pam broke in.

Darkwind glanced at her, "Ah, yes one minute." He looked to Gadriel, "This will take just a moment. You might feel a little odd." He raised a hand and placed his fingertips on Gadriel's forehead. He closed his eyes only for them to immediately reopen in surprise. He closed his eyes again and this time when he opened them they were narrowed in speculation. He took his hand down and looked at him for a moment. He then took a step back and gestured towards the workroom he'd come out of, "If you would?" He waited till both of them entered then closed the door behind them. He walked across the room and let Vree shuffle down his arm and then step off onto a perch that was set against the wall. The fact that there was a perch here said that whoever made the room was expecting people to bring large birds with them. Gadriel noted to ask Dalina about it later. Darkwind turned to them, "Have you ever heard of a basilisk?"

Gadriel blinked, "That little lizard that runs across water?" he asked not understanding where the question came from. Darkwind and Herald Pam just gave him identical dumbfounded looks. Gadriel brows furrowed in confusion, "The one with the frills on its head and webbed feet? Flairs its arms about and puffs its frills out as it runs to make itself look bigger?" From the way they were looking at him Darkwind and Herald Pam obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Comprehension dawned and his eyes widened a little, "Oh! You mean the one from the myth? The giant serpentine lizard that has a look that can kill and is so poisonous it kills the land around it?"

"Well, that's closer." Herald Pam hazarded.

"Much closer." Darkwind agreed. "The basilisk I speak of lives in the Uncleansed Lands. It is likened to an enormous lizard but has no neck to speak of, the face of a toad, a slack jawed mouthful of poisonous and rotting teeth that leaks greenish drool, a frill that runs down its spine and tail, has the colour variation of mud, and to say it smells horrid is an understatement. It will eat anything live or dead as long as its meat. But it's true danger is its ability to freeze anything in its line of sight with a mental compulsion it admits. It cannot be moved by force or magic only persuasion and patience. This brings me to why I brought it up. The basilisk cannot be affected by magic because it simply flows around the beast and goes directly into the ground."

Gadriel's eyes widened.

"Okay, but how does that relate to the big guy?" Herald Pam asked.

Darkwind gave her a serious look, "It relates to 'the big guy' because he seems to have a similar ability."

It was Herald Pam's turn to blink. She turned to Gadriel, "You mean you can't be affected by magic?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not just magic. His ability works on mind-magic as well, though to a much lesser extent." Darkwind added.

Gadriel turned to Darkwind in surprise. "I was aware my people had a natural immunity to magic but I didn't know it affected mind-magic as well."

_:Are you going to tell me about the Tribe and what you are now?:_Dalina asked her voice full of impatience.

_:Not right now.:_ Gadriel replied.

"As I said it is to a much lesser extent. I can sense your mind and enter the surface of it but I am unable to go any deeper. If I try, I find myself simply sliding out of your mind. As such I am unable to go deep enough to view whatever gifts you may have." Darkwind explained.

_:I've been waiting!:_ Dalina exclaimed in annoyance.

_:Dalina, please, it has only been a few hours. You can wai...: _"Wait. What if the mind is already connected to mine." Gadriel asked in inspiration.

Darkwind and Herald Pam looked confused. "What do you mean?" Herald Pam asked.

"Mind-linked, you know, bonded? The Heralds, We're all connected through the Web. A Herald should be able to enter the deeper parts of my mind right?" Gadriel conjectured.

Darkwind and Herald Pam's eyes widened though for different reasons. "That should work!" Darkwind exclaimed at the same time Herald Pam exclaimed, "You know about the Web!"

Just then a Herald with white hair braided and beaded in the same fashion as Darkwind, pale blue eyes, and Whites far more elaborate then any he'd seen came strolling in. "Then it's a good thing I got here."

_:GADRIEL!:_ Dalina called indigent refusing to be ignored. In response to which Gadriel linked their minds so Dalina could see and hear what he was doing. He felt her start with surprise, _:Why are you with Elspeth and Darkwind?: _Gadriel surmised that the woman who just entered was 'Elspeth', then filled Dalina in on what had happened. He got the sense she was a little dazed.

"I'm Elspeth." the woman said confirming Gadriel's assumption, "I'm sorry if it seems rude but I've been listening in through Darkwind and would love to test your theory."

"Not at all. Your timing is impeccable." Gadriel replied.

Elspeth smiled and closed the door behind her then walked over to Gadriel. She raised her hand and touched her fingertips to Gadriel forehead as Darkwind had done and closed her eyes. "Fascinating." she whispered to herself. She pulled her hand back and opened her eyes. "Well, You have extremely strong MindSpeech, strongest I've ever seen, something very similar to but is not FireStarting, something similar to but is not Earthsense, and something else I can't name, but reminds me of soul bonds." She put her hands on her hips, "You, my friend, pose many questions. Care to clarify?"

Author's note: To clarify Darkwind did not hear Gadriel speak to Vree. He was startled because Gadriel treated Vree as an equal which most people don't. Darkwind seemed distracted and preoccupied because he was mind-speaking with Elspeth which is why she seems to appear out of nowhere. Lots of reference from 'Winds of Change' in this chapter (the basilisk). Did some research on the original basilisk myth and based Gadriel's outlook on that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Eight

Elspeth smiled and closed the door behind her then walked over to Gadriel. She raised her hand and touched her fingertips to Gadriel forehead as Darkwind had done and closed her eyes. "Fascinating." she whispered to herself. She pulled her hand back and opened her eyes. "Well, You have extremely strong MindSpeech, strongest I've ever seen, something very similar to but is not FireStarting, something similar to but is not Earthsense, and something else I can't name, but reminds me of soul bonds." She put her hands on her hips, "You, my friend, pose many questions. Care to clarify?"

Gadriel wondered how much to tell them about his people and their abilities. He had already decided to tell Dalina, but she was his Companion. They were bonded and he could trust her to keep quite if he asked her to.

_:Well of course you can. You're my first priority.: _Dalina said imperiously.

Gadriel grinned and sent her his gratitude. He thought about what to say and where to start. He decided to leave out the part about his true form being a gigantic fire breathing lizard with wings.

_:__**!**__: _

But the best way to gain trust was to show trust, besides he couldn't really avoid an explanation of his abilities since they knew about them.

_:Wait. Back up. You're a WHAT!:_

Gadriel blinked then blushed a little sheepishly. _:My apologies. I am no longer used to someone following along my train of thought.:_ He collected himself and began his promised explanation,_ :As I told you I am not human. This form, that of a man, is something I learned to develop and is not the one I was born in. I ,like all of the Tribe, are born or as I should say hatched..:_

_ :Hatched? As in from an egg?:_Dalina interrupted with surprise.

_ :Yes.: _Gadriel shuffled a little bit, _:Does that bother you?:_

_:What? Oh. No, I was just a little surprised.:_she said a little dazed.

Gadriel sighed with relief,_ : Others have not reacted nearly so well.:_

_ :Then they're bigots.:_Dalina stated firmly.

Gadriel couldn't help a small chuckle._ :Thank you. As I was saying those of the Tribe are hatched in our natural form, that of a very large winged lizard. It isn't until we close in on what you would call puberty that our abilities , other then MindSpeech which we are born with, start to develop. It is also when our hides harden and we begin to shed. Our first shedding is a sign that you are no longer a child and are on your way to becoming an adult. It is a very important and celebrated event in our culture.:_

_ :Like a coming of age ceremony.: _Dalina observed.

_ :Just so. At about the same time our Fire grows and our Airsense begins to develop.:_

_ :Your Fire grows?:_

HeraldPam coughed,"Gadriel?" she said expectantly.

Gadriel focused back on those still waiting for him to respond."Ah, sorry. I was talking with Dalina." To Dalina he added,_ :I'll explain it to you as I give them the edited version.: _He got her assent.

Elspeth smiled in understanding, "That's quite alright, but if you'd answer our questions now?"

"Yes, of course." Gadriel decided to start from where he'd left off with Dalina. "I don't know about your FireStarting but our Fire is deep within us from birth and it is not until it begins to grow around puberty that we can start to use it.:

"You mean to say your Fire is a part of you?" Darkwind enquired.

"As much as our Airsense is."

"Airsense?" this query came from Pam.

"It is similar to Earthsense except where someone with Earthsense can feel and see the Earth we can feel and see the Air currents." Gadriel explained. To Dalina he added, _:Very useful when flying.:_

_ :I can imagine.:_she replied.

They seemed to ponder this for a while. "Okay that explains the Gifts similar to FireStarting and Earthsense, but what about the one that made me think of soul bonds?" Elspeth asked.

"Yes," Darkwind agreed, "and you said that your people had a natural immunity to magic?"

"Yes. All of the Tribe are born with our immunity to magic. None remember a time when we were not. Many believe it to be the reason why we've never had a mage born into the Tribe. They believe the two abilities contradict each other."

"You mean to tell me your people don't have a single mage?" Elspeth asked incredulous.

"Humph," Herald Pam said unimpressed, "that's not so different from us not that long ago."

Elspeth gave Herald Pam a look, "Well yes, but we had mages before that."

Herald Pam shrugged. "If they're immune to magic they don't really have any use for them do they?"

Darkwind chuckled ruefully and Elspeth sighed admitting defeat. "The soul bond gift?"

"Ah, we call it Soul Magic. It is one of the rarer gifts among my people. One with this ability is able to form bonds similar to that of a God chosen Soulbond. However unlike the Gods the ones we can create are not nearly as strong or as ... compulsive. Both parties have to know what they are going into and agree before they chose to form such a bond." Gadriel eyes darkened, "Sometimes ,rarely, but not unheard of, those in such a bond have a change of feelings and that has caused turmoil in the past."

Elspeth and Darkwind's eyes darkened in sympathy for anyone who'd find themselves in such a situation.

Gadriel paused to collect himself, "That is no longer the problem it was however because we have in recent years discovered how to break such bonds. I'll admit I'm worried because members of the Tribe have shown signs of not giving such a bonding the proper thought it deserves before going into it now that it's less permanent. But the ability to break the bond will prevent much pain and sorrow for those cases where the feelings change."

_ :Like yours?:_ Dalina asked gently.

_:Yes like mine.:_ Gadriel admitted. _:My bond with Laurie was the first to be broken.:_

_ :I'm sorry.: _Dalina said with sympathy.

_:It's alright. It was a mutual agreement and it's no longer the cause for pain it used to be.:_

"So in other words this Soulbond is like a very deep marriage? Wouldn't that make you some sort of priest?" Herald Pam conjectured.

Gadriel looked at her startled then looked up toward the ceiling. Huh, I guess it would, he thought bemusedly. "I never thought about it like that." he admitted. And if he thought about it further those with Soul Magic were viewed as being closer to the spirits and so were often asked to proceed over Funerals, Hatchings, First Sheddings, and of course Bondings. A grin split his face and he turned back to Herald Pam, "Well I'll be, I guess it does."

"Does everyone in the Tribe have the same gifts as you? Other then Soul Magic I mean?" Herald Pam asked curiously.

"Hmm, pretty much. MindSpeech and Immunity to magic we're born with. Our Fire and Airsense are there as well but develop later." _:Our ability to to take on a human form develops at about the same time.: _he added to Dalina. "Earthsense crops up occasionally and we've had the odd Seer but otherwise," he nodded to himself, "we're a pretty uniform bunch."

"Seer?" Darkwind asked.

"They can see the future." Gadriel explained.

"Oh, you mean ForeSight." Herald Pam said in understanding.

"ForeSight?" Gadriel asked.

_:It's the same as your Seer, chosen. It's one of the Heraldic Gifts.:_ Dalina explained.

"What are the Heraldic Gifts?" he asked aloud.

"MindSpeech, Empathy, ForeSight, FarSight, Fetching, FireStarting, and Thoughtsenseing. There is also Healing, Bardic, and Mage Gifts. A Herald can also have the Mage Gift. I myself am a Herald Mage." Elspeth explained.

Gadriel looked at her blankly but Dalina came to his rescue. _:It's all Mind-Magic except for the Mage Gift. Healing, Farsight, FireStarting, and Thoughtsenseing are self explanatory and you already know MindSpeech and the Mage Gift. Empathy is the ability to sense and affect others emotions. Bardic is similar to Empathy but is done through music. You can't sense others emotions but you can make the audience feel yours and affect theirs through the music. Fetching is the ability to move things from somewhere else directly to you without moving in between.:_ Dalina sent along mental images and concepts to help him understand. Gadriel was a little flabbergasted. Such a broad range of abilities and some of the things they could do! _:I could say the same about you." _Dalina said humorously, _:I assure you being a flying fire breathing lizard is quit outstanding.:_

The corner of Gadriel's mouth quirked in amusement, _:It's all a matter of perspective huh.:_

"You have been very open and patient in response to our questions." Darkwind acknowledged, "But I am sure you tire of answering our questions and since we now know you will answer our questions I see no reason we can't ask the rest later." He looked to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Oh ya, but how did..." Herald Pam was cut off by a look from Darkwind. In response to which she gave a put upon sigh and crossed her arms. "Fine. No more questions for now."

Gadriel grinned and threw her his best 'your a pal' smile and excused himself. As he left the Mage Collegium and headed back toward the Companion's Field Dalina suddenly threw him a question. _:What are your people called? Yes, yes, I know you call yourselves the Tribe but surely other peoples have had names for your kind?:_

_ :We have been called many things._ _Lindi, Draca, Draco, Drakon, Dracul, Drago, Ormr, Yong, Ryuu, Naga, Herensuge, Longwei, but they all mean about the same thing. Winged serpent, great serpent , winged lizard, giant lizard, etc._ _The name we are most known by would be Dragon. My favourite though would have to be Tatsuo. It comes from the same people who call us Ryuu and it means dragon man.:_

_ :I thought Dragons were green?:_

Gadriel burst out laughing.

Author's Note: I did a tie in from the last chapter since they were in mid discussion and my test readers weren't sure where the last chapter ended and got confused. The whole like a priest thing came as a surprise to me too. I'm the type of writer who tries to stay true to my characters and end up following their line of logic with them and realize things at the same time they do. Although Gadriel is comparable to a priest he's not, to be clear. All the terms for dragons are real ones that I researched.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Nine

After Gadriel had been able to stop laughing, not helped by Dalina's indignant insistence of an explanation which would set him off again, he explained that she had stumbled on a private joke of the Tribe. While the Mar, the largest of the seven tribes that made up the Tribe and therefore the most often seen, were green, that saying all dragons were green was like saying all Healers set bones. Yes, a lot did but there were also mind healers, gift healers, herbal healers, and others who had nothing to do with bones. He explained that each of the seven tribes had their own colour. His tribe, the Gad tribe, for instance were black, while the Lau tribe were red-gold. He hopped the fence into the Companion's Field.

_:So Laurie would be a red-gold?: _Dalina asked.

_:Yes, and Marlong her bonded would be?: _Gadriel inquired.

_:Green?: _Dalina asked as she trotted up to him.

Gadriel smiled and scratched Dalina behind the ears. _:That's right. Now where can we find a quiet place to sit and I can report back to the tribe.:_

Dalina looked around and her gaze paused on the bridge over the river, _:How about one of the river grottoes?:_

Gadriel nodded his acceptance and they headed over in a leisurely stroll. Gadriel rested his hand on Dalina's mane and ran the strands through his fingers absentmindedly.

"Gadriel!"

Gadriel looked over and saw Tavan waving wildly from the back of a Companion. He was surrounded by three or four men in blue with padded spears and there were other trainees and Companions standing off to the side. The men in blue took advantage of his distraction and promptly knocked him off his saddle. Tavan hit the ground with a thud and his Companion tossed its head and rolled its eyes. Tavan then rolled over and sat up with a groan while his fellow trainees laughed and teased him good naturedly. Gadriel smiled and waved back.

_:Donni says he needs to learn how to focus. That's the third time he's fallen off.:_

Gadriel chuckled and assumed Donni was Tavan's Companion.

_:She is. They're in the middle of combat riding training.:_ Dalina explained.

_:I'm glad. I wasn't sure what was considered basic equestrian lessons.:_ Gadriel replied.

Dalina whickered, her version of a chuckle, and tilted her head to look up at him, _:Big bad beast afraid of falling off a horse?:_ she asked her eyes twinkling.

Gadriel scoffed wryly, _:Big bad beast wouldn't be able to get in the saddle.:_

Dalina side stepped and tossed her head in amusement whickering. She whickered and pranced in place playfully, _:Well then I guess that means the big bad beast wouldn't have a chance of catching me.:_ and with that she made a dash for the bridge.

Gadriel laughed and chased after her. Their impromptu game of tag lasted till they were both out of breath and lay laughing in a heap at the edge of one of the grottoes. _:Wasn't that fun?:_ Dalina asked and Gadriel had to admit it was. After he had caught his breath he sat up, crossed his legs, resting his arms on his knees, and closed his eyes. Dalina curled up beside him. _:How are you going to contact your people from here?:_she asked curiously.

_ :Remember when I told the king that the Tribe find it necessary to be fairly spread out as our hunting grounds are large and we share them with the locals? And that we leave before our hunting grounds can be depleted so as to not adversely affect nature?: _Gadriel waited for Dalina to affirm this then continued, _:Because we were always spread so far apart our MindSpeech became our only way of communicating and keeping track of each other.:_ Gadriel explained.

_ :It grew to fit your needs.:_ Dalina said in wonder.

_ :Yes, that is why our MindSpeech developed as strongly as it did. Now we are able to talk over much greater distances then other MindSpeakers. We' can form what could be referred to as a relay. Our mind is linked to the one we wish to talk to by using any dragons in between as anchors. Yet it does not actually enter those dragon's minds and they are often unaware of when they are being used as such. It is a feint sensation on the edge of your mind you normally have to be looking for to find.: _

_ :That's more direct then ours.: _Dalina admitted. _:Our messages are literally relayed from Companion to Companion if it needs to cross any great distances.:_

Gadriel decided to put off pondering the differences of their methods of long range communications till later and focused on what he was supposed to be doing now. He invited Dalina to listen in if she wished, _:Gadue?: _he called.

There was a long pause then, _:Gadriel?: _a deep voice asked questioningly. He could feel the confusion in the voice.

_:I was chosen by one of their Companions. It is her mind you feel connected to mine.: _Gadriel explained.

He could feel Gadue's surprise. _:Really? I thought their Companions were some sort of spirit creatures who chose their lawmen.:_

Gadriel smiled. _:I saw no conflict in accepting the post.:_

_ :Really?:_ he asked with interest.

_:Yes. They are called Heralds. They_ _have the right outlook on non-humans and even require that their King or Queen is a Herald. They already have alliances with many non-human races and are known to be a peaceful country. They are familiar with mind-speech and other MindGifts. Being chosen allows me a position of much greater trust then I could otherwise have, as well as giving me clearer access to sensitive information. This will allow me to better judge their true intentions.:_

Gadriel waited for Gadue to take that all in then continued, _:Dalina , my Companion, can be fully trusted. We share a very strong SoulBond, to the point that my death is hers.:_ Gadriel felt a burst of love and pride from Dalina. _:It is the same between all Companions and their Heralds. They do not ask the same of us however and it seems a Herald can survive the death of their Companion.:_

Gadue listened carefully then answered, _:You have thought this through carefully, but how much have you told this Dalina?:_

Gadriel smirked, _:Everything. She also happens to be listening so you might want to watch how you refer to her.:_

Gadue started, _:Is that wise?:_

_ :I told you she can be fully trusted. When I agreed to their training to be a Herald they tested me for my gifts. They were not familiar with our Airsense or Soul Magic, but they have something similar to our Fire that they call FireStarting and they are used to MindSpeech. They know of Earthsense and have Seers as well. They even knew of a creature called a Basilisk that has our immunity to Magic. They also have many other Mind Gifts we are not familiar with, but Dalina has been explaining to me. Anyway, I told them an edited version of my explanation of our Gifts and Dalina has said nothing. They do not know that this is not my true form.: _Gadriel clarified.

Gadue pondered this for a while, _:You trust them don't you?:_

_ :Yes. I have only known them a short while but I have already made many close friends. I trust them.: _Gadriel replied firmly.

_ :Very well. We will trust your judgement. Keep us informed.:_Gadue said.

_ :Of course.: _Gadriel replied, warmed that they trusted his judgement so. He then broke the connection and opened his eyes. He looked down at Dalina who was still curled up beside him. "So what do think about all this?" he asked aloud.

He felt her give it some serious thought, _:I think there is no harm in you continuing to report to __your tribe and if there is something you can't tell them I'll let you know.: _She paused, _:I think like this Gadue.:_

Gadriel smiled, _:Me too.:_

_:He's a black as well right?:_ she thought for a moment, _:That makes black, green, and red-gold, what are the other four colours?:_

Gadriel smiled, _:Actually there is an old song that tells you of just that. Do you remember I was wearing a six-pointed star on a sash when we first met?:_ he asked.

_ :I was a little preoccupied.: _Dalina admitted.

_:Well its called the Dragon Star and each point represents a tribe.:_

_ :Wait, you said it has six-points.: _Dalina said confused.

_ :Yes, but the sash pulled through the middle was black.:_ Gadriel told her.

_ :Oh.:_

_ :Would you like to hear the song?:_

_ :Yes I would!:_Dalina said excitedly.

Gadriel smirked mischievously,_ :Then you'll have to tell me more about the web.:_

Dalina felt almost mutinous to him, but then she seemed to deflate, _:Fine.: _she sighed,_ :There is actually an old song about that as well. How about we trade?:_

_ :Alright.:_Gadriel agreed amicable to this agreement, _:But you first.:_

Dalina humphed, _:Troublesome.: _she said wryly,_ :A troublesome chosen. Alright you win, I'll go first, its called 'Web of Light'.:_Gadriel settled in to listen.

_:Web of Power, Web of Light raised by magic's hand,  
From a node of ancient fire far beneath the land.  
Called by forces strong and sure to this final test.  
Joining Heralds North and south with those from east to west._

Challenge not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs.

Lay your stones before you, mages trained and skilled.  
They will form the pattern of the web of that we must build.  
This our parting gift to generations yet to be;  
A trap to warn of magic that no mortal eyes can see.

Challenge not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs.

Few are we who felt the touch, of magic's guiding light.  
Fewer still in years ahead, are those prepared to fight.

In our circle one last time we meet to raise the power,  
That must endure when flesh is gone and light the darkest hour.

Challenge not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs.

In our circle one last time we meet to raise the power,  
That must endure when flesh is gone and light the darkest hour.

Challenge not this Web of Light, oh mage of dark designs.: 

Dalina finished the last note and they sat in silence for a moment. "Herald Pam and Elspeth mentioned that, that they had no mages not that long ago." Gadriel said.

_:Yes, the Web was created by some of the last Herald Mages, including the Last Herald Mage Vanyel. Now I believe its your turn.:_ Dalina said not allowing for any distractions.

Gadriel smiled, "Fair enough. My song is called 'The Dragon Star'." He closed his eyes and began to sing.

Once a star of five points,

the centre Black obsidian.

Five points of colour,

circling the dark.

Green emerald is the top point,

Blue sapphire to the right,

Purple amethyst below,

and Red ruby to the left.

Gold is the last point

and joins the colours tight.

Now there is a sixth point,

for between the red and gold

there lies the child that their union bore.

Red-Gold amber is the youngest point,

and now the star has grown.

Now a star of six points,

the centre Black obsidian.

Six points of colour,

circling the dark.

Six points of colour to answer the call.

Circling the dark to form the Dragon Star.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see some Companions had come over to listen.

_:You sing beautifully chosen. And don't worry, they have no reason to connect this song to your people. They just appreciated your voice.: _Dalina said with pride.

Gadriel bowed to the assembled Companions, "I thank you for your praise." Seeing that he was finished the Companions slowly wandered back to what they were doing.

_:You song mentions stones.: _Dalina said wondering at the addition.

Gadriel smiled, _:It is a comparison to our colours. They are also the stones we use in the making of the Dragon Star.:_

_ :But I thought the black was represented by the sash you pull through it?__: _she asked confused.

_ :Ah, but I am a black. The other tribes wear their own colours. Our clothing is made from our shed hide and therefore my sash is more authentic then obsidian.:_He grinned, _:The Dragon Star worn by any tribe other then the Gad have an obsidian middle and there sash pulls through a slot attached to the back.: _he explained.

Dalina thought about the song further, _:So the tribes listen to the Gad tribe? Doesn't that make your entire tribe the rulers or something?:_

_ :The Gad tribe are considered the neutral clan. We are arbitrators of justice and law, representatives of the Tribe in dealings with other species, and are able to stand in for other tribes or members of other tribes in a dispute. We all live amongst the other tribes, except the Main Council. We are responsible for hunting down rogues or keeping an eye on those rogues who are peaceful. The tribe I came from in Acabarrin was actually the Main Council who live as their own tribe in order to remain neutral. It is a heavy responsibility that we take very seriously.:_ Gadriel told her solemnly.

_ :Wow. My chosen was already a foreign Herald.: Dalina_ said, _:Well, less work for me.:_ she said cheerfully.

Author's note: I've gotten lots of good feed back from all of you and am really grateful, even ecstatic. I was questioned if Gadriel will be forming a LifeBond and I am undecided. I am however open to suggestions if you have any. 'Web of Light' is written by Mercedes Lackey. 'The Dragon Star' is all mine. If it helps here's an image of the Dragon Star. I read the terms of service and saw nothing that said I couldn't put it here. I have all the chapters saved just in case though.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Ten

Gadriel looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. He'd woken up this morning to find the note waiting for him on the small glass table in his sitting room. There was only one problem, he couldn't read Valdemarian. He continued to look at the incomprehensible writing and wondered if it was something important. He had garnered a basic understanding of Valdemarian as he flew over Valdemar by extracting it from the surface thoughts of those he flew over. But he had focused on the spoken language deeming it as the priority. Gadriel shrugged then slipped the note into the top of his boots, quickly realizing that it was the only spot in his outfit where he could put anything. He decided to add pockets to the clothes made from his next shedding.

_:Dragons don't have a need for pockets?:_ Dalina asked amused.

Gadriel had spent the rest of yesterday with Dalina discussing Valdemar and Heralds, Gifts, the Tribe, and just anything else they had questions about. He had talked about how he and Laurie had been married young at the age of twenty, the age of majority for dragons. How they'd been married for sixteen years and been separated for seven. Dalina had been rather surprised that he was forty-three and declared he didn't look it. Gadriel laughed and said she didn't look six either. Gadriel focused back on Dalina's comment and answered with a mental shrug, _:We don't tend to carry things around.:_

_ :No, you just hoard them in your caves.: _Dalina joked.

Gadriel chuckled, _:Shush, that's a secret.:_ he joked back and left his rooms heading for the Heraldic Dinning Hall. He passed few people in the halls as it was still early yet. He came into the Herald's Wing and continued on to the Collegium. He walked into the dinning hall and spotted Tavan with Kaliria. He grabbed a plate of food from the cupboard and sat down beside them. "Good morning Tavan, Herald trainee Kaliria." He pulled the piece of paper from his boot and held it up, "Would either of you be willing to tell me what this says?"

Kaliria took the paper curiously and looked at it, Tavan peered over her shoulder. "You can't read Valdemarian?" he asked bluntly.

Kaliria swatted him and turned to Gadriel, "It looks like Dean Rekar figured out how to arrange your schedule. It says you're to report to the salle after breakfast, poor guy." Gadriel raised his eyebrow but let her continue. "Then you have a tutor, it seems the subject will vary as will the tutors. Then you have equestrian lessons?" Kaliria looked up and Gadriel shrugged. "Huh. Well let's see," she looked back down at the paper, " then you have lunch and you're free till the Council meetings. You'll probably have to use that time to prepare. After that you have Court Dinner and Court. And oh look, more tutors." Kaliria shook her head, "I'm glad that I'm not a diplomat. I thought Ihad a busy day."

Gadriel wished he was only a diplomat.

_ :Hey!: _Dalina said indigent.

In reference to my work load he amended. Dalina seemed pacified by this as she stayed quiet. He focused back on Kaliria and accepted his note back. "Thank you Kaliria." he said sincerely.

She smiled cheerfully at him, "No problem."

"So why can't you read Valdemarian?" Tavan asked.

Gadriel shrugged, "I haven't had a chance to learn."

"Well that's stupid. You had the time to learn to speak it but you didn't have time to learn to read it? How do you manage that?" Tavan received another swat from Kaliria for this comment. Tavan grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

Gadriel smirked, "I'm sure my tutors will correct my mistake."

Less then half an hour later Gadriel was headed for the salle and wondering what to expect.

He knocked on the door and poked his head in. He saw a large room with the left wall covered in tall full length mirrors, a door on each end, and another with racks of what he recognized as various weapons and body armour. The back wall was covered in things he didn't recognize. Other then that the room was sparse with only a bench on the floor by the entrance. "Hello?" There was no response and Gadriel stepped into the salle. He paused to glance at himself in the mirrors and smiled.

_:A little vain are we?: _Dalina asked and if he could see her he'd bet her eyes were twinkling.

_:Dragons are notoriously vain.: _Gadriel replied then grinned mischievously, _:Besides I look fantastic.: _Dalina snorted amused. Gadriel turned from his reflection and looked at the contraptions on the back wall. He leaned in to get a better look at one that had rectangular blocks tied to ropes that went up the wall through some hoops then hang loose with loops tied at the ends. He tilted his head and looked curiously at it. He felt Dalina laughing in the back of his mind. _:?: _For some reason this set her off further and her laughing grew louder. Gadriel furrowed his brow in puzzlement, _:What?: _Dalina kept laughing, _:What?:_ Dalina just kept laughing and he sighed which set her off in a new burst of laughter. He tuned her out and straightened to look towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

A tall elderly woman with her long white hair tied back in a braid stepped into the salle and gave him a once over. She walked over and circled him once her green eyes assessing. "Tall, well muscled, no flab. You say you've had no weapons training?"

"That's right." Gadriel said following her with his eyes.

She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye. "You have training in hand to hand combat?"

"No."

"Battle Magic?"

Gadriel shook his head, "No."

"How do your people defend themselves then?

Gadriel smiled, "Reputation and appearance." At her disbelieving snort he elaborated. "We're big, strong, surprisingly quick, immune to magic, and control fire." He pinched his shirt between two fingers, "And ignoring all that our hide can turn all but the rarest blades." he lifted one eyebrow, "Would you want to mess with that given a choice?"

The old woman snorted in amusement, "Alright, I like you. I'm Kerowyn." She gestured toward the things he couldn't name, "Shall we get you started then?"

Author's note: I think I've discovered why people don't post pictures. They fail to appear when you post them. Sorry to those who wanted to see the Dragon Star.

I don't know if its right as I've already stated I don't know how horses or Companions age, but I've decided to make Dalina six.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Eleven

Gadriel stretched his head to one side and rubbed his neck. He hadn't known that stretching, pulling, pushing, and lifting could be so strenuous. But that was what Kerowyn had had him doing for two hours and he was sore. Those things he couldn't name turned out to be equipment to discover how much you could pull, push, and lift and many in positions he couldn't see the reason for. He mentally shrugged, whatever the reasoning behind it Kerowyn seemed pleased. His tutor had immediately started him on learning his alphabet when she learned he couldn't read. And he had learned how to not fall off a horse. All in all a good morning's work. He'd had lunch with the trainees and then found himself with nothing to do till Court. Kaliria had said he would probably need the time to prepare but he didn't know what he'd need. _:How about preparing some of those Dracul Pendants you told me about? It's a symbol of trust right? The Queen would be honoured to receive one.:_ Dalina suggested.

_:Queen?:_ Gadriel asked puzzled.

_:Yes it's her turn today. Remember how I told you how her and her brother are co-rulers?:_ Dalina asked.

_:Yes.: _he replied.

_ :Well they take turns and today it's Queen Lyra's turn.: _Dalina clarified.

_ :Huh.: _was Gadriel's articulate reply.

Queen Lyra had been looking forward to meeting Ambassador Gadriel and for once was hoping Court would start a little sooner. The moment found her sitting on the throne as she waited for people to start trickling in. Karal, Altra, and Natoli are the first to arrive. Karal the Karsite Ambassador as always was lead by Altra ,his Firecat who let the blind man use his eyes, and was closely followed by his wife, the Master Artificer Natoli. Karal wore full Sun Priest regalia of black and gold and had short dark hair and dark eyes. He had been the Ambassador since before she was Queen and the three of them were old friends of the family. Natoli wore a long green dress with her brown hair done up and a twinkle in her hazel eyes."Good afternoon Karal, Natoli, Altra. How is Kaliria? I hear she and her friends have become acquainted with the Tribe Ambassador.." Lyra greeted them.

Natoli and Karal smiled. "Yes, they seem quite taken with him." Natoli replied.

"I think being Chosen speaks for itself." Karal added.

Lyra smiled, "As it does for you?" she asked teasingly giving a pointed look to Altra. Karal grinned.

_:And you.: _Altra countered. Lyra laughed. By this time many others had arrived slowly filling the Grand Hall. Queen Lyra greeted some of her other guests and many expressed interest in the ambassador who was Chosen. The Court had more people then usual today as everyone wanted a good look at the cause for the latest gossip. Speaking of which, Gadriel strolled in. He was once again wearing a tailored version of his shed hide sleeveless tunic, pants, and boots, with his hair in a high ponytail ,except his bangs, the metal grieves, and the sash with the Dragon Star over his left hip bone. Among all the colourful court garb he really stood out. His extra foot of height didn't help matters Lyra thought wryly. "Ambassador Gadriel, greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said and gestured for Karal and them to come over.

"Likewise. Dalina has told me a bit about you," He lifted his hand and opened it to reveal he had been holding something made of black beads, a black disc, and silver chain, "and she suggested you would be honoured to get a Dracul Pendant." He picked it up by the end of the chain revealing it to be a pendulum. The simple silver chain lead to an obsidian bead above the black disc which had a blue sheen and two obsidian beads below it. The lower bead was smaller then the other giving an impression of a point below the disc. "Traditionally, the giving of a Dracul Pendant is a sign of faith and trust in the one who receives it." Gadriel smiled mischievously, "It can also be seen as me vouching for you, so try not to do anything to drastic."

Natoli snorted having heard the last part as she, Karal, and Altra came up. The Queen simply looked amused, "Then I would indeed be honoured to receive it." She said as she took it from Gadriel, "Thank you." Gadriel gave a respectful nod. She turned to Karal, Natoli, and Altra. "Ambassador Gadriel may I introduce Ambassador Karal of Karse, his wife Master Artificer Natoli, and the Firecat Altra. You may also like to know that Herald Trainee Kaliria is their daughter."

"Indeed it is a pleasure to meet you." Gadriel told them.

Gadriel could see the family resemblance and besides that they smelled similar. He looked toward the Firecat and realized he was very much like the Companions. He bowed respectfully_ :It is a pleasure to meet a Fire brother.:_ Altra looked startled then narrowed his eyes in speculation. Elspeth and Darkwind came in followed by a Kyree, two Gryphons, and Vree. Dalina had showed him mentally what the Kyree and Gryphons looked like so he had known what to expect but seeing them in person was different. In person you could sense the aura of danger, smell the scent of sky, earth, and the musk of feathers and fur, you could see the twinkle of mischief, curiosity, and intelligence in their eyes. Gadriel bowed as they approached, "Greetings Elspeth and Darkwind." Then just to the Gryphons, Vree, and the Kyree, _:Greetings fellow fliers, den brother. I am Gadriel.: _

_ :Black man.:_Vree replied happily.

The male Gryphon tilted its head in curiosity,_ :Fellow flier? I see no wings on you.:_

_ :Though it is true you do not smell human.: _the female Gryphon said.

_ :You smell of ash, lizard, and wind.: _the Kyree stated,_ :How curious.:_

Gadriel grinned. "Gadriel, This is Trevalyn, Hydona, and Ris." Darkwind said gesturing first to the Gryphons then the Kyree.

"It is a pleasure to meet the non-humans I've heard so much about." Gadriel replied graciously. The rest of the evening was spent meeting the other ambassadors, nobles, and Guild heads.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long I was feeling really lazy. For those who didn't realize the 'things he didn't know' that were along one wall in the salle was weight room equipment, bench press, etc. I don't do it intentionally but I always put a humours spin on everything. Which I like but I hope I can make the serious scenes appropriately.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Twelve

This morning found Tavan and Kaliria in the morning market as the had the rare day off from lessons. Tavan picked up a beaded necklace and held it up for Kaliria to inspect. "What do you think?"

Kaliria looked up from the next stall where she had been looking at jars of ink. "Why would she need that?" she asked her brow furrowed.

Tavan sighed exasperated as he put the necklace back down. "A gift isn't about what you _need_ Liri. Its about what you like. Humph, to think I have to explain that to you."

Kaliria gave him a stern look for that comment. "Well why don't you get her some new boots then?" she suggested.

Tavan just looked at her then gave a defeated sigh, "Why did I pick you to help me choose my sister a birthday gift again?"

Kaliria rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, "Because it got you a day out with the girl you like." she said the 'obviously' evident in her expression.

Tavan smiled, "There is that." he said and grabbed her hand. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek grinned then dragged her further into the market. "Let's go look at the spices."

"How is that different then what I suggested?" she demanded.

Tavan rolled his eyes but gave her a fond look, "Because stupid, Sarah can get her own boots, but spices are hard to come by out in the country side. You are such a city girl." Kaliria kicked him. "Ow! Wha... Hey look over there!" He said distracted from his pain by something across the street. Kaliria turned to look and was surprised by what she saw.

On the other side of the street creating quite a stir was a man and a woman. They were obviously foreigners as they were _both _about seven feet tall and their clothes were made of a strange material and style. In fact that material seemed the same as Gadriel's but for colour. The man had fiery yellow eyes and deeply tanned skin. You couldn't see his hair as he had a deep green kerchief of the same material tied low on his forehead covering even his eyebrows. He wore an open vest of a red-gold and deep green billowing pants with the ends tied part way up mid caff. He was also barefoot. The woman had long wavy strawberry blonde hair that hang loose to her waist, pale skin, and turquoise eyes. She wore an open vest of deep green over a long sleeveless red-gold dress. On her feet were a pair of red-gold slippers.

"They must know Gadriel!" Tavan exclaimed.

"Tavan," Kaliria admonished, "just because they are seven feet tall does not automatically mean Gadriel knows them."

"But look at there cloths, isn't that the same material Gadriel wears?" he insisted.

"Of a different style." she retorted but Tavan wasn't listening and was dragging her toward the strangers. He stopped right in front of them.

"You two know Gadriel right?" he said in way of introduction.

They looked at them surprised. "H..how..?" the woman faltered.

Tavan gave a self-satisfied smirk, "I told you Liri." She rolled her eyes at him.

"My apologies. My name is Kaliria and the idiot with no manners is Tavan." Kaliria explained.

"Hey!" Tavan objected. The man chuckled.

"We're Herald trainees and meet Gadriel after he was chosen." Kaliria continued.

"Plus it wasn't hard to figure out you knew him." Tavan added, "You're as tall as him and your clothes are made of the same material."

The man gave them a bright smile, "You're a smart kid. I'm Marlong and this is my wife Laurie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We came to visit Gadriel actually." Laurie said.

Tavan beamed, "We can show you the way." He turned to Kaliria, "You remember where he is today?"

Kaliria gave him a pointed look, "Just because we have a day off doesn't mean he does."

"That sucks."

"He should be in the salle by now." she added.

"He doesn't know the first thing about swordsmanship." Tavan told Marlong and Laurie helpfully.

"He doesn't keep falling of his Companion." Kaliria interjected.

"Hey!" Tavan flushed in embarrassment, "That was a low blow." he mumbled under his breath.

Kaliria turned to Marlong and Laurie who both looked amused. "We'll be happy to show you." she said.

"Thank you." Laurie said.

Tavan grumbled, "Just let me get the spices."

It had been about a month since Gadriel came to Valdemar and he was starting to settle in. He could almost read and write fluently now, enough to move on to other lessons, and so they had been jamming his head full of facts. He had been given books on law, politics, history, and trade and told to read them on his own time. Because he had plenty of that he thought wryly. The only free time he had was just before breakfast and just after lunch. And he used the time after lunch to contact Gadue and report. That left just before breakfast to read the books. His tutors were now focusing on the etiquette and manners of Valdemar and it's allies so he didn't insult anyone. He was still practising the basics of riding as horses didn't like him. His smell made them nervous which made it difficult to work with them.

He still had breakfast and lunch with the trainees and had learned more about them. Kaliria for instance was not only the daughter of an artificer but she had been in training as one when she was chosen. He also found her to be curious, polite, a touch stern, deductive, and practical. Tavan was the middle son of farmers and had 2 brothers and four sisters. He tended to be outspoken and blunt, was easily distracted, good humoured, and indifferent about social status. He was also the youngest of the group at 14 and was Soulbonded to Kaliria, though he did not think either realized it as of yet. Lendel and Danyel were also Soulbonded but were aware of it. Gadriel was slightly closer to the older boys as they were assigned to his chambers and he saw them more often. Danyel it turned out was the son of cloth merchants and had a flair for fashion. Learning this Gadriel had shared how he had learned sewing at a young age and made his own clothes, because when he was a child his mother had said "You're old enough to do it yourself, either learn how, live in loincloths, or find someone else to do it for you." Since he was too vain to live in loincloths he'd taken the time to learn. Danyel was also vain, a little proper, reliable and had a strong sense of justice. He and Kaliria were both 15. Lendel was the oldest of the group at 16 and was the only child of a tavern keeper. He had grown up with just him and his father. He was easygoing, friendly, easy to talk to, and very diplomatic. Gadriel was caught out of his musing when he received a hard thwack to his shoulder.

"Come on focus." said the anonymous guard helping him with his practice. Gadriel clumsily blocked a side strike. Then attempted a parry, the key word being attempted. The guard neatly knocked the training sword out of his hands. Gadriel sighed and picked his training sword back up. He'd only gotten off the pells yesterday and for the life of him he found swinging a sword around very awkward. For one he kept trying to step in as he would for a swipe with his claws or fists, second he would sometimes pause to take a swipe with his tail or wings, neither of which he had in this form, third he had to watch his strength and speed and had to keep adjusting mid swing, and finally he just found holding a sword weird. All in all it made for very clumsy and slipshod sword work. Gadriel got back into the ready position and waited for the guard's move. They were working on basic parries, thrusts, blocks, and strikes.

"Sword arm a little lower." the guard corrected. He waited for Gadriel to adjust then initiated a series of blows. Gadriel only partially kept up and received several more blows that if he were human probably would have left bruises. Gadriel attempted his own strike then prepared to block a thrust.

_:Greetings Gadriel: _Gadriel caught the blade while his head whipped up and around toward the familiar mind voice in surprise. He knew that voice for how could he not? Laurie stood in the doorway of the salle. Tavan was peering around her with a look of amazement on his face.

"Laurie? What are you doing here? Where's Marlong and Marrie?"

Laurie smiled, "I left Marrie with Laulan, she could use the practice, and Marlong is waiting outside with a girl named Kaliria."

Gadriel felt a strange tugging on his hand but ignored it. He glanced aside at Tavan and wondered about the look on his face. "How are Laulan and Deltok?" he asked her.

"As well as any newlyweds." Laulan laughed her eyes twinkling in mirth.. Gadriel wondered what she found so amusing. "Deltok has proven to have a way with children. I don't know if we'll be able to pry Marrie away when we get back." Gadriel felt that tugging again and turned in annoyance only to blink in surprise when he saw the guard pulling hard on the sword. Laurie burst into laughter at his expression.

"Oh, sorry." Gadriel said embarrassed as he let go of the sword.

The guard fell down on his but and looked up at Gadriel with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me you were that strong!" he said excitedly. Gadriel shuffled sheepishly.

"Dude! You caught that sword without even looking!" Tavan enthused. So much for hiding his strength Gadriel thought.

Author's Note: For Marlong's outfit think Aladdin with a bandana. I couldn't think of an equivalent for dude. Sorry for being late, I reworked this chapter and hadn't realized how long it's been since my last update.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Thirteen

Gadriel was excused from the rest of practice via the guard running off to tell Kerowyn about his 'super' strength. Gadriel watched him go and thought at least he'd already told Kerowyn he was strong if not how strong. He turned to Laurie as she walked over and gave him a warm hug, "It's good to see you again." she said quietly.

Gadriel paused for a moment then hugged her back. "You too." he replied.

Tavan looked expectantly between the two of them, his face full of anticipation. "Soo," he said dragging the word out, "How do you know each other?"

Laurie looked down at him and gave him a raised eyebrow in amusement. "We met when I was assigned to the Red-gold tribe." Gadriel explained.

"Red-gold tribe? I thought you were called The Tribe." Tavan asked in confusion, "Which is still not a very good name by the way." he added.

Gadriel gave an amused scoff, "We are, but The Tribe is segregated into seven smaller tribes designated by colour."

"Segregated!" Tavan said outraged, "But that's horrible!"

Gadriel blinked at him blankly then turned questioningly to Laurie who shrugged. He turned back to Tavan, "Pardon?"

"You said the tribes are segregated, that's horrible! You mean you aren't allowed to interact with each other at all!"he asked mortified.

"What?" Gadriel asked truly perplexed.

_:Segregated means to keep one or more groups as separated as possible from the rest of society. Normally do to racial or religious differences.:_ Dalina piped in solemnly.

_:But that's horrible!:_ Gadriel said shocked, then paused as it sunk in,_ :Oh.: _Gadriel focused back on the rightfully angry trainee. "No, the tribes are not segregated, I used the term incorrectly. I meant only that The Tribe is consolidated by the seven tribes." He corrected himself solemnly.

"Oh." Tavan said his anger gone. He looked from Gadriel to Laurie and back again. "So if she's from the Red-gold tribe does that mean you're from the Black tribe?" Tavan asked curiously then paused as that thought seemed to sink in, "And you're going to be a Herald?"he asked incredulous.

_:Of course! The silly boy.:_ Dalina said insulted.

Gadriel rolled his eyes at them then stopped wondering when he'd started doing that. "Yes to both." he answered Tavan. He walked to the door and stepped out of the salle. Laurie and Tavan followed.

Tavan looked at Marlong then Laurie, "Then why are they wearing each others' colour? .. He is of the Green tribe right?"

"Because they're together stupid." Tavan looked at Kaliria askance and she rolled her eyes at him.

Ah, that's where I got it from Gadriel thought. Dalina's amusement slipped through his mind.

"It's not like I was doing nothing when you went inside to get Gadriel." Kaliria said exasperatedly, "I was talking with Marlong." Tavan gave her an offended look.

"Why was that guard so excited anyway?" Marlong interjected. Laurie covered her mouth and started giggling. Marlong looked at her with interest, "Oh, now I've got to know." he said with excitement. Kaliria turned from Tavan, also looking interested.

"You should have seen it!" Tavan said excitedly more than happy to share the story. "We came in and Gadriel's head snapped towards us but this sword was coming at him and he just grabbed it. He didn't even look! And when the guard was pulling on his sword to get it back Gadriel didn't even notice! Havens! It was amazing!" Tavan's face was beaming. Gadriel sighed and Marlong laughed.

"He was using swords? On his first day?" Kaliria asked doubtfully.

"Training swords, whatever." Tavan dismissed.

"Oh' but he's not telling you the best part." Laurie said. "My favourite part was the look on Gadriel's face when he turned and saw the guard pulling on the training sword with all his might." She giggled, "Priceless." Gadriel gave her a put upon look. Marlong laughed harder and Dalina joined him in Gadriel's mind.

"Huh." Kaliria said giving Gadriel a curious look. "Are you really that strong?"

Gadriel looked down at her, opened his mouth to answer, closed it again, then looked thoughtful. _:You might as well tell her.: _Dalina said helpfully,_ :It's all over the palace by now anyway.: _Gadriel scowled at the amusement still plain in her mind voice.

He focused back on Kaliria with a sigh, "Yes, I'm really that strong." He looked at Laurie and Marlong, "There is someone I want the two of you to meet."

_:It's about time! I've been waiting at the fence for ages!: _Dalina exclaimed.

Gadriel chuckled warmly. _:What the small white Companion can't jump the fence?:_

_ :Shove it you, it's only a matter of time.: _Dalina said with a mental glare. Gadriel burst into his deep booming laugh.

"Ah, well I needed to work on my ethics paper anyway." Kaliria said. "It was a pleasure to meet you Marlong, Laurie."

"Likewise." said Laurie politely. Marlong smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm going with them." Tavan said before he was grabbed by the collar and started to be dragged off by Kaliria. He wiggled in her grasp and held his hand out toward them, "But I want to go with them." he whined.

Kaliria rolled her eyes, "We'll see you at lunch." she called over her shoulder and waved with her free hand.

"I like your friends." Marlong stated cheerfully once they were out of sight. Gadriel grinned and led them over to Companion's Field where Dalina was waiting at the fence.

"This," Gadriel said gesturing to Dalina, "is Dalina, my Companion. Dalina this is Marlong and Laurie.,"

_:It's about time I met you.:_ Dalina said in a broad-send before suddenly focusing on Laurie_ :How dare you lose interest in my chosen!: _she added indignantly with a toss of her head.

Gadriel spluttered, _:Dalina! I explained it was mutual!:_he said glancing at Laurie.

_ :More on her part if you ask me.: _Dalina grumbled,_ :Besides I just needed to get it off my chest. Now we can start fresh.: _she explained with a look to Laurie.

_ :That's uncharacteristicly mature of you.: _Gadriel said impressed.

Dalina stamped her hoof imperiously, _:What do you mean uncharacteristic? I'm a mature young woman!: _she said with a glare, _:And anyways I got my jab: _she added smugly.

I spoke to soon Gadriel thought.

_:I heard that!:_

Gadriel grinned. "I apologize for her rudeness." he told Laurie.

"It's quite alright. I was expecting a lot worse to be honest." Laurie replied.

Dalina turned to Marlong who looked at her curious, _:I have no beef with you.:_she stated simply.

"Beef?" Marlong asked not understanding.

_:If you will excuse us Laurie and I need to have a chat. A girl chat.: _Dalina clarified when Marlong went to follow. _:If you would just hop this fence.:_ she said to Laurie. Laurie quickly climbed the fence and the girls started out across the field.

Gadriel looked at Marlong and Marlong looked at Gadriel. What do you say to the man bonded to the woman you used to be bonded to? Gadriel looked away, "Um..." he trailed off.

Marlong scratched the back of his bandana and rose to the tip of his toes and back down in a little sway. "Aaawkwaaard.." he said in a sing-song voice. Gadriel looked at him in surprise and burst out laughing.

Author's Note: I am very thankful to all my readers and just wanted to be clear on this. When lollygagging instead of working on my story I think sympatheticly of you my poor readers who have to put up with my procrastinating ways. I apologize. I just tend to do things in bursts and my stories were at their slow point. On an aside I'm moving across the country next weekend. I'm leaving on Canada Day and get there on Independence Day which I thought was neat. For those who realized yep that's 3 days and 3 nights in transit. I'm taking the Greyhound bus, it should be a lot of fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Fourteen

After the "awkward" moment that broke the ice quite thoroughly, Gadriel had brought Marlong up to his rooms where they began talking. This had somehow led to them exchanging embarrassing stories.

"And so there we were flying through these strong winds that had strange currents trying to test our skills and I got caught in this eddy." Gadriel paused for effect, "Well, this eddy flipped me around like a new ungainly hatchling, tossed me a few loops for good measure, and_ then_ dumped me in the forest." He said with mirth, laughing. "I must have knocked down no less than _six_ trees." he added.

Marlong laughed hard holding his arm across his belly. "At le... at least you weren't trying to impress a girl." Marlong finally managed to say.

"Oh?" Gadriel said urging Marlong to continue.

"Instead of an eddy it was a collision."

Gadriel mock flinched and scrunched his face up in sympathy. "Ooh."

"And instead of falling into the forest I took a dip in the ocean." Gadriel laughed. Marlong leaned back in his seat," I had to swim all the way back to shore. It was so cold my scales were rattling." he said with a twinkle in his eye and a wry smile.

Gadriel laughed harder. "I bet that made _quite_ the impression."

Marlong nodded and smiled conspiratorially, "Indeed. Just not the sort I'd been hoping for. She helped me home all the while telling me if I was going to go pull stupid stunts I should tell my Mom where I was."

Gadriel burst out in fresh laughter. "How old were you?"

Marlong shrugged, "Eleven or twelve. She was a lot older."

Gadriel wiped a tear from his eye and leaned back in his seat as well and took a deep breath and let it out. They sat there as their laughs petered out and they stopped chuckling randomly as parts of the stories popped back in their heads. Their breathing evened out and they sat in comfortable silence. Gadriel looked at Marlong curiously. When had he become so comfortable with him? And as he thought about it he had to admit he rather liked the humorous fellow. "You're good for her you know."

"Hmm?" Marlong looked over questioningly.

"Laurie." He explained. "Laulan likes you too."

Marlong looked at him stunned. "Just like that?" he asked incredulous.

Gadriel smiled ruefully, "I'm a little surprised myself. But I've had a long time to think about it." He answered.

"So we're...?" Marlong trailed off.

Gadriel raised an eyebrow."Family. Or so it seems."

Marlong looked off in space his focus turned inward. "Family." he said quietly. Then turned back quickly to Gadriel, "Just like that!" he asked still incredulous.

Gadriel laughed. "Not just like that, it _has_ been seven years."

Gadriel never did learn what Dalina and Laurie talked about but they seemed to get along really well afterwards. Gadriel suspected the liberal use of his childhood anecdotes on Laurie's part.

"GADRIEL!" Tavan shouted as he ran over and jumped up and hooked his arms around Gadriel's neck so he was hanging off his shoulders. Gadriel grunted when he hit. "I've always wanted to do this," Tavan confided in a whisper, "but anyone else would have gotten hurt." He gave Gadriel a huge smile which Gadriel had to crane his neck around awkwardly and look out of the corner of his eye to see. "He he, having a super strong friend is _awesome_!"

"Tavan would you get off Gadriel's shoulders. You can't just jump up on people like that." Danyel scolded from behind them. Gadriel turned his head the opposite way it had been to see Danyel and Lendel on his other side. It seemed they had walked over in his blind spot created by his awkward position. They were all standing in the Gardens nestled between the Palace and Herald's Wing. Gadriel had come out to muse over recent developments and he figured Danyel and Lendel probably came out to spend some time together. He was not sure why Tavan was out here.

"But Gadriel doesn't mind." protested Tavan wiggling his feet that were dangling about a foot and a half above the ground.

"It does look like fun." Lendel admitted only to have Danyel look at him askance.

"It's alright." Gadriel chuckled warmly, "It reminds me of when Laulan was little. Ah, I miss that age"

"Laulan?" asked Tavan.

Gadriel turned back to look at Tavan again, "Yes, my daughter."

"Your _daughter_?" he asked in disbelief, "You have a _daughter_?" Danyel and Lendel looked surprised as well.

Gadriel laughed, "I _was_ married for sixteen years." This statement seemed to shock all of them.

"_How old are you?_" They asked in unison.

"Why are you Valdermarians always so surprised at my age?" Gadriel asked amused. "Dalina was surprised as well and to answer your question I'm 43. Laulan is 20 if you're curious and just recently married her sweetheart Deltok."

Tavan slid down Gadriel back and landed on his feet."Wow, to think you're an old man."

"Tavan!" Danyel exclaimed.

"We're just surprised because you look 24 tops." Lendel explained.

"You've also met Laulan's mother." Gadriel added.

"We have?" asked Tavan at the same time Danyel said "Laurie?"

"Laurie?" Tavan exclaimed as he spun to face Danyel, "but, but she's like 22 surely." he didn't sound so sure.

Lendel raised an eyebrow and gestured to Gadriel, "She_ is_ the only women we've met from Gadriel's past." he added.

"But she's married to Marlong." Tavan said holding his hands to his head trying to make sense of it.

Gadriel took pity on him. "I married Laurie when I was 20. Laulan was born 3 years later. We split up when I was 36 and she married Marlong 4 years ago. They have a young boy now, named Marrie, who's two and a half."

"Huh. Wait, you were married for 16 years and you only have one kid?" Tavan asked in disbelief.

"Not everyone has seven kids in ten years like your parents did, Tavan." Danyel admonished. "I don't think my mother would survive it."

Lendel laughed, "She is the worrying sort isn't she?"

Danyel sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

Gadriel laughed, "Well I don't know about that but I wouldn't mind having a few more kids. It's just that those of the Tribe don't have kids as often as everybody else."

"Infertile?" asked Danyel.

"Not exactly." Gadriel thought of how to explain. "We have a longer gap of time between children. Bur our women are fertile longer. They can still bear children when your women are considered too old."

Tavan scrunched up his face, "That's gross."

"You're picturing a granny aren't you?" Lendel asked knowingly.

Gadriel smiled mysteriously," Laurie is 43 remember? How do you think she'll look when she's sixty?" Leaving them with that he turned around and headed for the Palace. The three boys stared after him for a moment before they turned to look at each other their eyes widening.

Author's Note: Sorry for the extreme delay. I've been getting used to a lot of changes and my open office just quit on me. I've tried uninstalling and reinstalling multiple times and it just wouldn't work on my computer. But good news my sister has worked some computer magic and voila open office.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The world and characters created by Mercedes Lackey belongs to her, not me.

Chapter Fifteen

Gadriel sat down in a seat for the Council meeting. He was early today as he often was after reporting to Gadue. Gadue relayed what he learned from Gadriel to the rest of the Main Council and then let them mull it over. He then told Gadriel what they decided. So far the Main Council had not contradicted or questioned his actions, which he found a tad surprising as he had expected them to object to his presenting the Dracul Pendant. Although he supposed they could have seen that as a more personal matter and not that of the Tribe's.

Gadriel focused back on his surroundings and saw the Rethwellan Ambassador on the other side of the 'U' shape the table made. The Monarch's seat was at the centre of the base of the 'U' with the Monarch's Own on their right. The other seats were not delegated. The space in the middle was used by the non-human allies. Gadriel mused that even though he could be considered one of them he preferred his chair.

_"Going soft are we?"_ Dalina teased.

_"I think it would be rather cramped."_ Gadriel defended then smiled mischievously. _"The non-humans are numerous and I believe they would appreciate their breathing space."_

Dalina laughed. _"Suuure. That's clearly the only reason."_

"Hello Gadriel." Karal greeted as he sat down in the seat beside him. Altra jumped up on the seat on Karal's other side and watched the table as Karal set up his writing tools. This had seemed rather odd at first until he had learned that Karal was blind and used the Firecat's eyes.

"I hear you have a daughter?" Karal asked curiously.

Ah. Advice shared between fathers perhaps? "Yes. Do you have a question?"

Karal smiled wryly, "Are they always so headstrong?"

Gadriel barked out a laugh, "I don't know about all of them, but mine certainly always has been." He smiled ruefully, "In fact when she was fifteen she told me in no uncertain terms she would be marring Deltok when she turned twenty whether I liked it or not."

"And?" Karal asked intrigued.

"And I presided over the ceremony." Gadriel smiled with something akin to pride mixed with resignation and shrugged, "She had five years to wear me down and he's a good kid." He grinned mischievously, "She also had five years to wear him down."

Karal laughed.

The rest of the Council members started to file in. There was some shuffling as everyone was settling in their seats and latecomers dashed in.

Just then Queen Lyra strode in gracefully followed by her attendant Herald. Gadriel had learned that this attendant Herald was the acting Queen's Own only The Queen's Own or in this case the Monarchs' Own was a very old woman by the name of Talia. Too old ,in fact, to be spending hours every day in the cold Council Chamber. Old enough that she had been the Queen's Own before the twins were born and had served as the Queen's Own for their mother before them. Although she could no longer accompany them her advice was still highly valued.

Everyone looked to the Queen, "All right. My brother tells me we left off at the issue of a sickness spreading through the forest near several logging camps?" Queen Lyra enquired.

"Yes, Milady. I mean your Majesty." answered a young gentleman. Queen Lyra waved off his mistake. "The trees are ill but we don't know the cause or what we can do to prevent it or even contain it!" his voice got more strained as he continued. "The infected trees can't be used. As it is we can still break even but..." he trailed off the worry clear in his voice.

"I understand." Queen Lyra said soothingly. "We will send one of the Healers that deal with the hothouse or perhaps one of the Gardeners. On second thought they'll know better on who to send. I will ask them to choose whose best suited to this." She paused in thought, "I'll send supplies to supplement your stores, it should get you through the season. I'll look into sending seeds or saplings to replace the trees lost once we find the cause and are sure they won't get sick as well." She nodded to herself in confirmation.

"Thank you, your Majesty!" the young gentleman said sincerely.

"Your Majesty, we have a petition for the building of a 'Play Area'. The petition was sent in by a novice inventor. He wishes to build several of his contraptions designed for children to play on in one location and leave it open to the public." reported the Chancellor.

"Look into it and have blueprints of his designs looked over by the Artificers." Queen Lyra ordered.

"Yes your Majesty." replied the Chancellor.

The reports continued and Gadriel listened as the meeting went on. Dalina had already left him for more interesting past times. He honestly may have tuned out a bit during the last report because he heard Queen Lyra say dismissed but didn't know what had been dismissed. An older gentleman from the North stood up, "You majesty we have gotten reports of strange sightings near Knowles Crossing, Langenfield, Greenhaven, and Hevenbeck."

"Along the border of the Forest of Sorrows." the Queen mumbled to herself.

"They say they have seen a strange flying beast." the Northern gentleman reported. Gadriel straightened in his chair.

"Well what's so strange about it?"asked a councillor.

The Northern gentleman looked at him gravely, "If the sighting are correct it is as large as a gryphon yet has no feathers." Gadriel eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Could it be a changebeast?" asked someone worriedly.

"Most likely. According to reports it set fire to a barn." Anxious murmurs filled the room and Gadriel's eyes narrowed, "Luckily no one was seriously hurt and the beast took off." the Northern gentleman finished.

"Do you have a more detailed description?" Darkwind asked sternly.

The Northern gentleman nodded, "The accounts agree that whatever it is it's reptilian." he paused, " and it's turquoise in colour."

Gadriel burst up from his seat and slammed his hand on the table. "Fredrick would _never_ do such a thing!" he nearly shouted with the force of his conviction, his eyes gone hard.

Everyone looked to him in shock. The Queen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ambassador Gadriel do you know something we don't?"

_"Gadriel?" _Dalina asked concerned.

"Ah." Gadriel straightened looking a little nonplussed. He took a deep breath and regained his composure,"My apologies for my reaction. I found the implications ... unsettling." Someone scoffed. "I know of only one creature that would match you description your Majesty. His name is Fredrick and he is the _only_ turquoise dragon of the Tribe." The council drew back.

"You have giant beasts in your Tribe and you didn't tell us?" screamed some Councillor incredulous.

A deep growl rumbled momentarily and from the shock on some faces some had realized it came from Gadriel and not the gryphons. "_Dragons_ not beasts." he said with a bit of a growl still in his voice as he stared the man down. "And they are not just in the Tribe, We _are_ the Tribe." Eyes widened. The non-humans looked dumbfounded. And many still seemed to be registering what he had said.

"You expect us to believe that you're some kind of fire-breathing Dragon?" a Councillor asked scathingly.

Gadriel looked to the Queen and held her gaze, "I do."

Queen Lyra stared into his gaze for a long moment. "Alright."

"This is preposterous! Are we really going to believe this madman's ravings? He thinks he's a magical beast for the Gods sake!" the same Councillor cried outraged.

"Silence." Queen Lyra called imperiously. The room went dead silent and all heads turned to the Queen. "He is Chosen." she said firmly, " Do you question the choice of the Companions?" The Councillor paled. She stared him down until she was sure he would not interrupt again then turned to Gadriel. "Gadriel you have given me no reason for distrust and so I will hear you out."

Gadriel gravely acknowledged her benevolence with a bow of his head. "I will do more then that your Majesty. I will show you."

_"Really? Really?"_ Dalina asked excitedly.

The corner of Gadriel's mouth twitched despite himself. "You are not the only ones who wish to see."

"Very well. Is there anything you will need for this demonstration?" the Queen asked.

Gadriel nodded, "Open space your Majesty. And may I suggest a large bush that comes up to at least my waist?" he asked with his hand held out at the appropriate height.

The Queen raised an eyebrow but nodded her consent. She rose from her seat and lead the way towards Companion's Field. King Kris and an old Herald ,who must be Herald Talia, met the group as they headed through the Palace. Many kept a wary eye on Gadriel. Whether this was because they thought he was dangerous or because they thought he was crazy he didn't know. Though he suspected both.

Dalina came running up the moment they were outside and slid in beside Gadriel. He rested his hand on her neck._ "I need to talk to Gadue. Keep an eye and ear out for me."_

_ "Of course." _Dalina replied proudly. He smiled.

_"Gadue." _Gadriel called.

_ "Gadriel? Are you not supposed to be in their Council meeting?" _Gadue asked perplexed.

_"I was, but now I'm preparing to reveal my true form."_

_ "You're what?"_ Gadue demanded.

_ "There is a Turquoise disturbing the Northern border."_

_ "Fredrick would _never_ do such a thing!"_ Gadue said adamantly.

_ "That was my reaction."_ Gadriel said with a touch of irony.

_ "I see." _There was a pause, _"Do you think this will build trust or destroy it?"_

_ "Hard to say. But we just might not be the oddest thing they've ever seen."_

_ "And the most dangerous?"_ Gadue asked archly.

_ "Hmm."_ was Gadriel's only reply.

_ "I'm not going to be able to change your mind about this?" _Gadue asked.

Gadriel scoffed. _"It's a bit late now. The secret's out. Either I transform or it's confirmed I'm completely insane."_

_ "That's best for you but which is best for the Tribe?" _Gadue asked sharply.

Gadriel hesitated in his step then continued walking. _"This is."_ he said firmly.

_"Are you willing to bet your life on this?"_

_ "I am."_

_ "Very well." _ Gadue said and was gone.

_"Are they mad?"_ Dalina asked tentatively.

_"Certainly many of them will be. Even if this goes well I'll be outing a secret my people have kept for generations."_ Gadriel confided.

_ "Will this really be betting your life?"_ Dalina asked worriedly.

_ "Partially." _Gadriel admitted. _"The Tribe have enemies and I'm about to announce my location."_ Gadriel patted Dalina's neck to reassure her.

Everyone stopped. He looked up to see they had reached Companion's Field and the required bush was just a few metres off. King Kris gestured him over. "May I ask why the bush?" King Kris enquired.

"I understand your people have a taboo against nudity." The King's eyebrow raised sharply, "Herald Trainee Danyel was kind enough to explain it to me."

"That was kind of him." the King acknowledged, "And you will be nude because..?"

"I wish to have something to wear when I change back."

King Kris shared a look with his sister, "I see, very well you may continue."

Gadriel walked over to and behind the bush with Dalina one step behind him. He looked around to make sure no one could see his lower half from this angle. He didn't want to offend anyone after all. It seemed the news had spread as there was a notable increase in his audience. He shrugged. He kicked off his boots then unhooked his grieves and undid his hair. He looked to the crowd, "You may wish to avert your eyes." he warned then pulled his shirt over his head. He then quickly pulled off his pants and folded them and his shirt next to his boots. He then put the grieves and hair tie on them. He straightened, glanced at Dalina, took a deep breath, and changed.

Author's Notes: Alright there we go for chapter fifteen. I'll be working on sketches of Gadriel's dragon form to finalize his look and help me describe it. So I apologize now if the next chapter is delayed.


End file.
